Everything needs time
by Gemenice
Summary: Night… Darkness… Silence… A dark figure was standing in empty clearing, looking at the sky. It was so quiet… So peaceful… He liked it.Hiei x Kurama
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Here is that story I promised. If you were waiting to know that reason why today – 28. 05. It's simple…. It's my birthday!!! And this is my present to you! ) So I really hope you'll like it.

Oh, and I tried to make KittyKat12567's wish true... Hope you like the length of this chapter!! ) :)

Disclaimer: YYH or any of its character doesn't belong to me.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama, Kuwabara x Yukina. (Mentioning)

Here it goes.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Night… Darkness… Silence… A dark figure was standing in empty clearing, looking at the sky. It was so quiet… So peaceful… He liked it. Even if he would never admit it, he liked it. _And nobody will ever know._ Hiei closed his eyes and thought about everything he heard.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hello Hiei." A soft voice behind him said.

Hiei didn't need to open his eyes. "Hn. Fox." The smell of roses was everywhere.

"I wouldn't expect to find you here."

"Hn."

Hiei could hear Kurama moving and sitting down beside him. "So you heard?"

"What?" The fire demon opened one eye to see Kurama intently watching him.

"That Yukina is getting married to Kuwabara."

"Yes, I heard." He closed his eye again but before doing so he noticed the surprise in redheads' eyes.

"And you're so calm about it?" When Hiei didn't answer the fox continued softly. "You changed."

"Maybe." Hiei looked over at the fox.

"You sure did." Kurama said smiling. "What can time do with people…" He looked at the clouds above them. "Some time before you'd just take your katana and make sure Yukina wouldn't marry 'that fool' as you used to call him."

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "Kuwabara is still fool. That won't change." The smirk disappeared and it was replaced with thoughtful glance. "But if Yukina is happy with him… I accept it."

Kurama put his hand on top of Hieis. "She is happy Hiei… And he'll take care of her." The fire demon didn't answer. He was just looking with weird look on his face on their joined hands. When Kurama noticed what caught Hieis attention he quickly took his hand away and stood up. "I have to go now… if… If you'd want to come just do it. I'll be only glad." With that said, he left. The fire demon was still looking on his hand.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A small smile crossed Hieis face. Right now… he was happy. Yukina will be safe, he knew it. Even if he hated Kuwabara, he knew Kuwabara will protect her. And Yusuke… and Kurama too of course… _Kurama_. He lifted his hand to his face. _Kurama_. The fire demon vanished in the darkness surrounding him.

--------------

Kurama could hear a soft knock on the door. "Shuichi? Are you still awake?"

He lifted his head and looked up. "Yes mother."

Shiori opened them and smiled at his son. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight mother." The redhead got up and went to give Shiori a kiss on her cheek. "Are you still learning?"

"A bit… I have tomorrow an important exam so…"

"Just don't overdo it Shuichi. Goodnight dear."

Kurama looked at the pile of books on his desk. "Of course. Goodnight." She smiled and closed the doors. Kurama went with sigh back to his books. After some time he gave up and his gaze wandered towards window. It was dark outside already. He sighed again, closed his textbook and went to bathroom to shower and change. When he got back to the room he switched off the lights. His attention caught the window again. _It seems he won't come… I can as well close it…_ He noticed some movement. He froze, his senses searching for anything unusual. Suddenly he felt some demon energy… A familiar one… "Hiei?"

"Took you long enough." Kurama blinked surprised when he saw a pair of ruby eyes watching him. "Are you going to let me in or will I have to stay in this tree for all night?" Hiei growled.

"Huh? Of- Of course, just come in." Kurama moved to side to make the fire demon some room. He smiled when he saw Hiei stripping to his boxers and lying down. He got to bed too and looked at the fire demon. "So where were you all day? I thought that if you didn't come yet you won't come at all."

"Hn. I have more important things to do than be with you all the time." Redheads' smile vanished. Instead of that Hiei could see a hurt expression in his eyes.

Kurama turned his back to the demon. "I'm sorry for bothering you Hiei. I won't do it again."

This was only when the fire demon understood what he did. "Kurama I didn't-"

"Good night Hiei." Kurama closed his eyes and tried to get the fire demon out of his mind while Hiei was biting at his bottom lip thinking about why always when he thinks he is happy something has to go wrong. That night they fell asleep really late.

-------------

When Kurama woke up, Hiei was nowhere to be seen. Sighing he got up and went to bathroom to clean and shower. When he was back he glanced at his watches. _Oh I must hurry._ He quickly got dressed and was going to take his bag from the chair when he spotted something. There, on his des was a note. A note with only one word… **Sorry**. Kurama blinked. _Did Hiei…?_ He smiled and put the note to his pocket. The fox quickly ran smiling to kitchen. "Good morning mother." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Shuichi." She was looking as her son grabbed the box lunch and hurried to the door. "Shuichi you didn't even ate breakfast!"

"Sorry mother! I have to go, if I want to get to school in time." He waved to her and Shiori only smiled. _That child._

Kurama was in such hurry he didn't notice a small shadow following him in the trees. He got to school with the bell and he just relieved breathed out. _I had luck…_ Smiling he got to his class, sat at his desk and waited for his teacher to begin the lesson. The teacher explained them some things and then gave everybody some work. It was only after a moment Kurama was working on his assignment, when he felt eyes watching him. He lifted his head and looked around. All his classmates where doing their tasks… He looked at the teacher but he was too reading something…_ Could I only imagine it?_ He shrugged and looked out of the window absently.

Hiei was in the tree in front of Kuramas school watching the fox through the window. Suddenly the fox lifted his head and looked around, and then his gaze wondered outside. The breath caught in fire demons throat. _Does he see me?_ The fox then turned back to his work and Hiei let out the breath he was holding. He decided to visit Yukina before he'll do something really stupid.

----

When he reached Genkais temple he went to garden where he felt Yukinas youki. When Yukina spotted him, she smiled. "Brother!" She hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Hello Yukina." He hugged her hesitantly back. This was still new for him… he couldn't believe that he really said her…

_FLASHBACK_

"Go Hiei." The redheaded boy hissed at him.

"No." Hiei growled.

"I'm warning you Hiei. Go or I'll do it."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Whatever Fox." He could hear Kurama growling and smiled a bit. _So what could the fox actually do? Hn._ But then his smile disappeared when Kurama smirked.

"Yukina, can you please come here for a minute?"

"Of course Kurama, Hiei." The girl smiled.

"Hn." Hiei tried to get away but Kurama caught him.

"How can I help you?" Yukina asked.

Kurama just stood there smiling. "I think Hiei have good news for you Yukina."

"Really?" Her gaze wandered from Kurama to Hiei.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "He found your brother." Yukinas eyes widened and she was looking at Hiei. The fox let go of the fire demon and patted him on back whispering to his ear. "This is your chance Hiei." He then walked away.

"Is… is that true?" Hiei was stunned. "Please tell me who he is!" Yukina caught Hieis hands in hers.

He couldn't look into those eyes full of hope. He turned his head away. "Believe me … You'd rather not to know."

"What?"

"He is unworthy your love." Yukina squeezed his hands.

"He is my brother… He is worth everything. Please just tell me who it is. Please Hiei, please…" Hiei turned his head back to hear when he heard something hitting the ground. Yukinas eyes were full of tears. "Please Hiei, please…"

Hiei couldn't hold it anymore. He wiped off the traces of her tears and then reached for the chain around his neck. He pulled out from his cloak to gems. Two tear gems… "I'm sorry Yukina…"

"You- You're my brother!" The fire demon nodded. "Oh Hiei I'm so glad!" She pounced at him.

Hiei was shocked. "Yukina?"

She lifted her head to look at him. "I'm so glad that you're my brother."

"What? But I'm just… just a killer… just a unworthy demon-"

"Don't say that anymore." Yukina interrupted him. "You're much more than just a demon Hiei. You're such a kind person. You were always here when I needed… Hiei you're one of the most wonderful people I know. Please promise me that you won't say again you're unworthy brother."

"Yukina…" She called him brother. Brother. It was such a nice feeling. He didn't know what he should do. He looked down at his sister and smiled. Yukina smiled back and hugged him again. Hiei let his arms enfold her. _I should kill you Kurama… But instead of that… Thank you Fox._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

When Yukina let go of him, she frowned. "What's wrong brother?" Hiei mentally smiled. He noticed that she kept calling him 'brother'. "Brother?"

"Everything's all right."

"No it's not. I can say you're troubled."

Hiei sighed. It seemed he couldn't have any secrets from his sister anymore. "Maybe there is something."

"What is it? Something I can help with?"

"I-… Kurama…" He sighed. He just didn't know how to say it.

"That's wonderful!" Yukina smiled. "So you're going to tell him?"

"Tell… him?" Hiei blinked.

"That you love him." Hieis face darkened. "Hiei you ARE going to tell him, right?" She asked with warning voice. (A/N: Yukina and warning voice. Oo)

He sighed again. He just had to say it to her… "Yes… But not right now."

"You should tell him soon." Yukina frowned. "You know the Koorime mating -"

"I know." The fire demon interrupted and looked around. He didn't need somebody else to know.

Now it was Yukinas time to sigh. Then she pulled Hiei toward the temple. "Will you have lunch with me brother?"

The second thing Hiei noticed long ago was – he could never say 'no' to her when she called him 'brother'.

------------------------

Yukina somehow managed to make Hiei promise that he'll tell Kurama. So he said goodbye to Yukina and decided to go to the fox. It was time.

-----------

The window was opened. _So he is not mad anymore, is he?_ He hesitantly went in as if awaiting plants to attack him. But nothing happened. He looked around. Even fox wasn't here. This wasn't very good for his plan. He frowned, raised his ki and waited. As he thought it didn't take long and he heard soft footsteps coming up to the room. The doors opened and revealed smiling fox. "Hello Hiei!"

"Hn. Hello." He was sitting at his favorite spot – windowsill.

"Where did you go? I mean I didn't get to say you 'goodbye' in the morning." Kurama said sadly.

Hiei glanced at him. "Kurama – may I ask you something?"

The fox blinked. _What? HIEI actually WANT to ask something?_ "Y-Yes, of course." He smiled. "What is it?"

_How am I supposed to ask this?_ "Is there somebody you like?" The fire demon asked slowly.

"Huh? Of course." Hieis heart stopped. "I mean… I like my family and my friends…"

"No… I mean." Hiei sighed and then chuckled. Seemed that he was doing it much lately. "I mean – do you **love** somebody?"

That surprised Kurama. "Uhm… I don't think so. Right now no – Why do you want to know?" The fire demon was silent. "Hiei?"

Hiei looked at him. _Seems it is time._ "Kurama-" The fire demon took a deep breath. "I love you."

They were silent for several minutes. Then "I'm sorry Hiei…"

Hiei nodded and stood up. When he felt fear coming from fox he said. "We're still friends. Don't worry about it."

Kurama smiled sadly, relieved. "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei nodded again. "I'll be back tomorrow." Right now he needed to go to Yukina.

Now it was Kurama who nodded. He understood – the fire demon needed some time alone.

-----------------------------------

It was second time he was there that day. Hiei didn't go straight to Yukina. He could feel Kuwabaras energy inside. So he just sat down in the treetop preparing himself for a really long waiting. But he was surprised when it took only a minute for Yukina to appear.

She was standing under the tree. "Hiei?"

When she felt fire demons youki near the temple she didn't know what to expect. But she could detect sadness in it. So he said goodbye to her fiancée – her brother needed her.

"What's wrong?"

Hiei jumped down. "He is not interested in me. He said it."

His sister gave him a hug. "That's not true."

Hiei pulled away. "What?"

"I can see the way he looks at you. I'm sure he loves you, brother. He just didn't notice yet."

"Hn. Kurama is the most intelligent person I know. He would notice something like that. Everybody would. Even that foo- Even Kuwabara."

"Not every time we can notice what we feel. Sometimes… sometimes we just don't want to admit it…"

"Admit it?" Hiei arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. From fear… or we just think it's better that way… Just like when you didn't want to say me you're my brother…"

Hiei was looking at her. Yukina could say he didn't agree with her. "Kurama would notice."

The fire demon just repeated himself the same thing. Yukina frowned. Then an idea came to her. "How long are you in love with Kurama?"

"…"

"Brother?"

"Probably from first time I saw him."

"Oh… And when did you find out?"

Hiei blinked. _What?_

"Maybe I should ask – when did you admit it? Or when did you notice it?" Yukina saw the understanding in his eyes. "See?" She smiled.

"So you mean?" He asked whit small hope.

"Yes." Her smile widened. "I'm sure he loves you. And so think Botan and Keiko." They did talk about that issue.

"What?"

_Uuuups… _Yukina pretended she didn't hear him. "He just didn't realize it yet. Everything just needs time brother."

"What should I do?" Maybe she was right. _Maybe._ He wanted it to be true. He wanted to be with his fox.

"Just stay with him. Do what you always do." He frowned. He wanted to do so much more to Kurama. To stroke his beautiful red hair… to kiss him on that wonderful lips… to- "And you can slowly begin to show him your affection. Slowly let him to get used to it…" She added as if reading his thoughts.

Hiei thought about it. She could be right… It was sure worth a try. "Thank you Yukina… sister." That was first time he said it. 'Sister.'

Yukina just gladly smiled. "You're welcome brother. Are you going to stay?"

"No."

"You are going to Kurama, right?" The smile didn't leave her face.

"… Yes."

"Okay… I'll see you right?"

"Of course." Hiei flitted away. So he couldn't hear his sister anymore.

"I just hope you'll solve it before the mating season…"

----------------------------------

A shadow appeared on the tree in front of Kuramas room. What caught Hieis attention was opened window. Kurama let it opened for him… The fox was already in bed sleeping. He was so beautiful in his sleep. His red hair spread on the pillow. His lips parted a bit… He slowly went in and to Kuramas bed. He stroked the red mane. _I love you Kurama._ Kurama leaned into the touch still sleeping. _Maybe Yukina was right… It just needs time._ The fire demon leaned closer to the fox and whispered. "I'll give you a time Kurama… All time of the all three worlds."

THE END

Well people… You don't see such a long chapter written by me very often… I just have to hope to write long chapters like this one more often!!!

So how do you like this story??? I'm really curious what your opinion about this is. Please let me a review okay??? But only if you want… I won't force you into anything… Though I can always bribe you…hmmm… Who want a cookie:)) (Pleaseeeeeeeee...)


	2. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter… Though this one is short…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

And thanks to everybody who reviewed. I was so glad to hear from you!!!

Oh… And I almost forgot… The Koorime mating session… it will be explained soon, not in this chapter as I wanted it to be though… Okay here it goes.

STORY STORYSTORY

When Kurama woke up, he found Hiei sitting on the chair near his desk watching him. Unsure of what he should do Kurama sat up. "Good morning." He said hesitantly.

"Good morning Fox." The fire demons voice was like usually indifferent.

Kurama couldn't meet Hieis eyes. He felt bad for yesterday, but… His hands began to play with be sheet. "Hiei I- I. What I said yesterday, I mean…"

Hiei smirked a bit and went to redheads' bed. "Kurama." He waited till the fox looked at him and then continued. "It's all right. I said you already – we are still friends." He stroked Kuramas hair.

The Fox was surprised at first but then leaned into the touch. It felt so nice... "I know. What I wanted to say is I'm sorry that-"

"It's okay." Hiei interrupted him, growling and sat down next to the fox. Kurama chuckled. "What's so damn funny?"

The fox just shook its head smiling. "Nothing Hiei."

Hiei was glaring at him. Sure he loved Kurama but he could be really annoying sometimes. Then the fox stretched and yawned. _He is so cute when he is doing that._ He couldn't hear what Kurama was saying he was just watching him, his beautiful fox. He snapped out of that only when Kurama asked. "Uhm… Is something wrong Hiei?"

"No."

Kurama was watching him for a while, then blushed and stood up. "I'm… I'm going to do something for breakfast… Uhm… if you want you can take a shower." Hiei nodded. "Uhm.. Okay. So I… so I'll go."

Hiei could see Kuramas uneasiness when he left. It seems it won't be as easy as he thought. He sighed and went to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurama went to kitchen and looked in. His mother wasn't there. That was strange… _She's usually up this time._ He frowned and then shrugged. She's probably only sleeping. She said the day before she was really tired so... He began making breakfast and thought about something what was really bothering him. And that was the fire demon. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to behave around Hiei. After he rejected him… He didn't know. _What should I actually do? I like him that's true but – love? _He sighed. He really didn't know. And he was nervous in Hieis presence._ What should I do?_

"Is that supposed to burn?" A voice interrupted Kuramas thoughts.

"What?" He looked around to see Hiei.

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Should that pancake be on fire?"

"Pancake? – Oh!" He brought his attention back to the meal but it was too late. Sighing he put that one into waste bin.

He was going to make another when Hiei asked. "What were you thinking about that you didn't pay attention to what you were doing?"

Kurama looked at him and spilled the mixture for pancakes. "Oh." He looked down at the mess he did. "Damn." He cleaned the mess up and when he was going to pick up the bowl he dropped, somebody overran him. The fire demon put the bowl on the cupboard. "I'm sorry Hiei. I'm usually not clumsy."

"Hn. We can eat some sandwiches." Hiei shrugged.

Kurama nodded, stood up and quickly made them some, trying not to mess anything. When he turned with the plates Hiei took them from him. "What are you doing?"

Hiei smirked. "I want to eat something what didn't meet the ground before it was served."

Kurama pouted. "That wasn't very polite Hiei."

Hiei shrugged. "I don't care. You're just too clumsy Fox."

"Hiei! I'm not!"

"Yeah sure." Hiei rolled his eyes but mentally smiled. It seemed his idea was working. With a little distraction the nervousness that the fox felt vanished. The fire demon put the plates on the table and sat down. Then he looked up at Kurama. "Are you going to eat or not?" Kurama sat down still pouting. Hiei arched an eyebrow. "You're such a child Kurama."

The fox glared at him. "For your information I'm more than thousand years old!"

"But you're still behaving like a child." A small smile came to fire demons lips – he liked teasing his fox. Oh, and of course that was distracting Kurama too.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, I can see." Hiei rolled his eyes again. "Now shut up and eat. You're far too thin." Kurama was still pouting but began to eat. After a while Hiei asked. "Don't you have to go to that 'school' of yours, Fox?" Fire demons face showed no emotions but inside he was hoping that Kurama didn't need to go.

"No. It's Saturday." When Kurama saw that Hiei didn't understand he added. "I don't have to go there till Monday." Hiei nodded and they ate in silence. After they finished Kurama took the plates and began washing them. "Who knows where mother is…" He mumbled.

Hiei was watching his fox. "What?"

"Huh?" He looked at Hiei as he was putting the plates to their place. "I was just wondering where mother is…"

"She is shopping with her husband and Shuichi for some trip." Hiei said when he saw Kurama was done and then went to living room.

"What? How do you know?" Kurama asked as he was sitting down on the sofa.

"What do you think?" The fire demon asked sitting down, 'accidentally' touching Kuramas arm with his. He hoped the fox didn't notice. "She said it to me."

"When?" Kurama asked shocked.

Hiei smirked – Kurama didn't notice. "When she was in your room."

"Did she saw you?" Hiei nodded. "Uhm… wasn't she – shocked?" Kurama asked.

"She was surprised a bit to see me there." Hiei said and blushed. "But was glad."

Kurama smiled. "I can imagine it. So she found you sitting at my desk and said you she was going to shop with father and Shuichi?"

Hiei nodded. _More or less._ He had the 'meeting' with Shiori in fair memory.

_FLASHBACK_

Hiei was sitting next to the Kuramas sleeping form on the bed, stroking Kuramas hair. He was up all night enjoying that, because he knew when the fox will wake up he'll have to hide his affection. _For some time at least._ He sighed and then heard a soft knock. "Shuichi?" The idea of flitting away came to his mind but it was too late. Shiori was already in the room.

"Hiei?" She blinked and then smiled. "I'm so glad to see you dear." She rushed to him and gave him a hug. Hiei blushed. Shiori smiled and looked over at his sleeping son. Then she motioned to the door and Hiei nodded. He went out of the room after her and closed behind them the doors.

"I'm so glad that you're back Hiei. It seems that I didn't see you for all eternity." She smiled.

"Uhm… I'm glad too." Hiei was looking to the ground. This was for him still weird.

"I think Shuichi is too. He keeps talking about you, you know."

"Does he?" He lifted his head to look at Shiori." Shiori nodded.

Then Hatanakas' voice came from the front doors. "Shiori are you coming, love?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm right there." She said to him and then looked at Hiei. "If Shuichi asks will you please say him we went shopping? I don't want to wake him." Hiei nodded and Shiori smiled. "So... The boys won't wait for me. I have to go." She gave Hiei another hug and whispered to his ear. "I'm sure he loves you. He's just not sure yet. Give him time and… please don't break his heart." He let go of Hiei and went to stairs.

After Hiei got from the shock he was in he asked. "How do you know?"

"I'm his mother, dear. " And she left.

Hiei stood there for a while stunned then walked back to Kuramas room.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO

Sorry everybody… This one is only this short. I decided to post this at least because writing more would take more time… _sigh_ I didn't want you to wait long for a next update…XD

So thank you all for reading and please leave me a review okay? You don't have to… But the offer with cookies is still on. X3

Okay bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! Here are those cookies! Here! _Handing cookies to:_

**Chaseha-Wing**

**AngelOfContemplation**

**Mari03**

**JGgirl**

Oh and I'd like to inscribe this chapter to **Mary03** as little thank you for the most beautiful present. (If you people don't know what I'm talking about she wrote that super, nice, sweet story that I really advise to read! Ooops Hope you don't mind Mary03 ; :))

So the next point is the disclaimer… How I hate doing this. Is it really really necessary? _Sigh_

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. Nor do Hiei or Kurama or anybody from YYH.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama.

So….

Oh and I almost forgot.

_Thoughts_

Hiei speaking to Kurama through jagan

Enjoy!

STORYSTORYSTORY

"So is there something you want to do?" Kurama asked the fire demon after a while sitting in silence.

"I don't know. Do you have something planned?"

Kurama shook his head smiling. "No. I'm all yours." When he realized what he said, he blushed. "Uhm… I meant-"

"I know what you meant." Hiei interrupted. Kurama nervously nodded. The fire demon growled. _Nice. Just when I thought he was out of it._

"I'm sorry I'm such a bad companion today. Can I invite you for an ice cream to make up for it?" Hiei looked at Kurama when the words 'ice cream' were said and at the end of the question he was nodding. Kurama smiled. "Okay, I'm just going to change. Be right back."

Hiei nodded again as Kurama got to his room. He was wondering if he was making some progress with Kurama while the fox changed.

It was only a minute till Kurama was back. "So can we go?" He had jeans and green shirt on.

"Hn." The fox just smiled and lead Hiei out to the center of city. On their way Hiei let his hand touching Kuramas, hoping the fox wouldn't notice. When they got to town Kurama winced. "What's wrong fox?"

"Nothing Hiei. Uhm – could we go another way please, before it's-"

"There is Shuichi!"

"- too late." Kurama sighed.

Hiei looked around and found a group of girls running to them. "Hello Shuichi! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted to learn."

"Oh that's mean you have a free day Shuichi???" They were all asking at once.

Kurama sighed again and then smiled. Hiei noticed it was a fake smile. "Hello everybody. I came with my friend; yes I wanted to learn I just changed my mind and free day? Uhm not exactly that but you can say so."

That was when the hearts appeared in the eyes of the girls. "So if you're free can you go on a date with me?" Hiei growled at the word 'date'. Kurama was his and no crazy fan girl will make trouble.

"NO! I want to go on a date with him!"

"I!"

"I!"

Kurama closed his eyes and prayed that somebody would help him. The help came. "Back off."

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Hiei. So did the girls. "And why should we? Shuichi hasn't got a girlfriend so he's free."

Hiei smirked. "Sure he doesn't have a girlfriend." He could see the winning glances the girls were giving him. "But I'm his **boyfriend**."

The girls gasped along with Kurama. They all turned to the fox. "W-what? Is that true Shuichi?"

Kurama was shocked. "I.. I"

Then he heard a voice in his head. Fox I can say you don't like being in their presence. Just play along and you will get rid of them.

Kurama nodded. Hiei was probably right. "I'm sorry girls. I didn't want it out like this, but…"

"Oh! That just not fair! Why does every sexy boy have to be gay?" Kurama blushed a bit.

"Hey that wasn't very polite!" Another girl yelled at the first.

The first girl sighed. "I know but it's so unbelievable." She turned to Kurama. "Shuichi do you really… you know… like men?" She was looking at him with gaze full of hope. "I-"

"Do you want a proof?" Hiei growled.

"Proof?" The girl nodded.

Hiei smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then turned to a confused fox. "Ku- Shuichi."

Kurama looked at him blinking. "Hiei?" Just play along. Kurama nodded.

Hiei went to his fox and whispered to his ear. "I'm sure didn't want our first kiss to be like this, but…" Redheads' eyes widened and that was when Hiei pulled him into a kiss. One of fire demons hands went to Kuramas neck making it impossible for fox to pull away.

Hiei could hear the girls gasp. "If- if it's so… we're sorry Shuichi for bo- bothering you." The fire demon notice they left. He didn't pull away though. His second hand came to rest on Kuramas waist and he ran his tongue over Kuramas lips. Kurama gasped and pushed him away. "Hiei!" The fox was blushing madly.

"What?" Hieis voice was indifferent but inside he was burning.

"What did you do that for?" Kurama unconsciously touched his lips with his hand.

"They left, didn't they?" Hiei said and left forward the park.

"What?" The fox looked around. _They left._ He didn't notice that… He didn't notice anything because of that kiss…

"Are you going? You didn't buy me that sweet snow yet." Hiei growled.

"Oh. I'm right there!"

"Hn." The fire demon waited for the fox and then walked on. He could feel Kurama watching him. He didn't care. His mind was still on that kiss. He couldn't believe it was true. He kissed his fox. It was so… sweet and nice.

"Okay Hiei, Which flavors do you want?"

"Huh?" Hiei blinked. He didn't notice they were there already. "Hn. Vanilla."

"Like always." Kurama smiled and turned to saleslady. "So can I have two vanillas please?"

"Of course, dear." The woman smiled and handed ice creams to him.

Kurama paid and turned to Hiei. "Here… Do you want to sit down somewhere? Here is a park nearby." He said pointing to left.

"Hn." Hiei nodded and then was paying attention to his sweet snow which quickly vanished.

They were walking the direction Kurama was pointing to and the fox couldn't not to notice the look Hiei was giving his ice cream. With a sigh Kurama handed it to him. "Here, have it."

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked, but was licking his lips already.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "I think you like it more than I." Kurama sat down on a bench and Hiei sat next to him with ice cream in hands. Kurama was enjoying the view he had. _Hiei looks sometimes really like a child._ He smiled. But then his thoughts returned to that kiss. He could still feel fire demons lips on his own.

"Oi! Kurama, Hiei!"

Kurama looked up surprised. "Yusuke?"

"The one and only Fox-boy!" Yusuke smirked and went to them. "So what are you two doing out here?"

"I invited Hiei for an ice cream." Kurama frowned. "But the better question would be – what are **you** doing here? I thought Keiko was tutoring you at Saturdays.

"Well, he-he." The Spirit Detective laughed.

"Yusuke, she'll be mad you know."

"Nah." Yusuke waved his hand. "I have more important thing to do."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Like what?" The ice cream disappeared.

"Hanging out with two of my friends!" He sat down between them what made Hiei growl. He got rid of the crazy fan girls and now there was a crazy spirit detective. "Oh, Hiei! I didn't see you for really long time."

Hiei glared at him. "Yeah? I liked it. Let's pretend we haven't met."

"Oh Hiei… You're hurting me." Yusuke put a hand over his heart and made a face.

"Shut up Detective or I'll really hurt you." Hiei said growling.

"Come on! I'm your friend; you wouldn't do something like that."

"Are you so sure?"

They kept arguing and Kurama couldn't help but laughed at them. After a while the fox stood up with a big smile on its face. "I'm sorry for interrupting your fun, but I have to go home. Mother is probably wondering where am I."

"Yeah, I too shouldn't stay for too long at one place." Yusuke said.

Hiei looked at him. "Keiko."

Yusuke nodded smirking. "If she asks, you didn't see me." He began walking away. Hiei rolled his eyes and stood up next to his fox.

"Oh and I forgot." The Spirit Detective turned to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your date. Bye now." He waved to them smirking and then left mumbling. "I think Kuwabara should be at home…"

Hiei looked at the redhead. "What is a 'date'?"

Kurama blushed. "Uhm… I'll tell you at home. You're coming with me, aren't you?" Hiei nodded and they walked back to Kuramas house. _We didn't have a date, did we? _ Kurama was thinking. _No… we didn't… Right? But he kissed me. That kiss…_ Kurama shook his head. _This is stupid._ But then another idea came to his mind. _Do I want it to be a date?_

THE END OF CHAPTER THREE

He-he… Hieis and Kuramas first kiss… oh and Keiko will be sure SOOOOOOOO mad. X3 Poor Yusuke.

So what do you think? Did you like it? Yes? No? I'll be really happy if you'd let me now what you think. (Cookies… XD)

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but it seems that my family thinks it's nice when I can't get to internet for really long time… _sigh_

I'd like to thank to everyone who reviewed. YOU ARE SO NICE PEOPLE! Thank you very much. I was really happy to read your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Hiei or Kurama or anybody else.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

So here is the new chapter.

STORY STORYSTORY

When they got to Kuramas house Hiei wanted to flit away to redheads' window, but the fox caught his wrist. "Hiei, could you please come in through doors? You know – mother will be wondering…"

"Hn." Hiei nodded and went in after Kurama.

Kurama whispered. "Thank you." And he entered the house. "Hello? I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Shuichi!" Shioris voice came to them. Kurama went to kitchen, Hiei following close behind.

"Hello mother."

She looked at them and smiled. "Hello dear, Hiei."

The fire demon nodded. "Hello."

"If you boys wait a little longer the dinner will be ready… You can go to Shuichis' room, I'll call you." Shiori said still smiling.

"Are you sure you don't need help? I'll be happy to help you, you know." Kurama offered.

Shiori pouted playfully. "Shuichi Minamino! Are you saying I can not cook?!"

The redhead smiled. "All right mother. But if you'd change your mind just call me."

"Of course. So now go up and have a little fun." Then she smiled again. "Oh! You two look really sweet together, you know that Shuichi?" Her son blushed. She noticed and winked at Hiei. Then she turned to Kurama. "Shuichi, dear are you feeling all right? Your face is all flushed." She put a hand on redheads' forehead while Hiei snickered from behind the fox. "I don't think you have a fever…"

"I'm all right mother." Kurama quickly said and pulled away a bit.

"Are you sure? You're really red."

"Uhm – I think I'm just going up for a while." With that, he quickly left.

Shiori laughed and Hiei smirked too. "I can't help it. I had to tease him. He's just so sweet sometimes. Oh." She took a nearby plate with cookies. "Hiei would you be so kind and take this up please? You boys can eat them till the meal is ready." The fire demon nodded, took the plate and went after Kurama.

When he got to redheads' room he found Kurama standing at the open window with his back towards the doors. Hiei put the plate down on Kuramas desk and came up to the fox. "Kurama?" The fox was standing, looking out with unfocused gaze, slowly twisting a rose between his fingers. Hiei frowned. It seemed like the fox didn't hear him.

He was going to ask him what was wrong with him when the fox slowly said. "I like plants."

Hieis frown deepen. _What?_ There was something wrong…

Kurama looked at the rose. "Do you want to know why Hiei?" The fox didn't look at the fire demon. He was still looking at the rose with thoughtful glance. "It's because I always know what they mean by their actions… I always know what to expect form them… I can understand them."

"Kurama – could you get to the point?" The fire demon growled. He didn't like that.

The fox looked at him. "Hiei – why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?" Hiei blinked. From everything what the fox could say that was the least anticipated.

Kuramas expression was calm. "You said you love me. But did you really mean that? You kissed me only to get rid of those girls, right? It was nothing more. That's not love, only friendship. That's –uhmm" He was forcefully pulled into a kiss. Hieis hand was on the back of his head, keeping him from pulling away. The fire demons tongue was exploring redheads' mouth and he tried to push Hiei away but Hiei didn't move. When the fire demon pulled away, both were panting heavily. "Hiei – what?"

Hiei was frowning; Kurama could hear the irritation in his voice. "Shut up Kurama! Shut up about things you don't understand! You don't have to return my feelings; I won't force you into anything. But don't you dare ever again say I don't mean I love you! I understand the difference between friendship and love. I know what love is. Maybe **you** are the one who doesn't know!" Hiei was really angry. Kurama was watching him wide-eyed. When Hiei noticed that he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. After a while he opened them again and the mask guarding his feelings was back on his face. His voice was calm when he spoke. "I'm going now. Say your mother I'm sorry I didn't stay for dinner." And he vanished through the window.

Just seconds later Kuramas mother knocked on the doors. "Shuichi, Hiei dinner is ready!"

Kurama didn't hear her. He was looking out of the window through which Hiei left. _What was that?_

Shiori frowned and opened the doors. "Shuichi?"

Kurama blinked and turned around. "Mother?"

Shiori looked around the room. "The meal is ready. Uhm – where is Hiei?"

Kuramas face turned from surprised to sad. "He left. But he wanted me to say you that he is sorry."

The confusion was clearly written all over Shioris face. "Oh - then come down dear. The dinner will be served."

"Uhm – I'm not really hungry mother. Can I please stay ere?"

Shiori frowned. She didn't know what was going on… "Of course dear, should I bring you up here something?"

Kurama shook his head. "No mother, thank you." When he saw the concerned look his mother was giving him he added. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just lie down for a while."

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No, just my head hurts a bit."

Shiori nodded. "Okay dear, if you'll need something just call me."

"Thank you, mother."

When Shiori closed the door behind her, Kurama lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

'Kurama – I love you.'

'Sure he doesn't have a girlfriend. But I'm his **boyfriend.**'

'I'm sure I didn't want our first kiss to be like this, but…'

'Shut up about things you don't understand! You don't have to return my feelings; I won't force you into anything.'

'I understand the difference between love and friendship.'

'Maybe **you** are the one who doesn't understand.'

The green eyes opened. 'Kurama – I love you.' _What was it?_ He put a hand on his forehead frustrated. _I understand the difference, right? I do not love him… Right? _He turned on his side, looked out of window and whispered. _Would it be so wrong if I did? _He shook his head and chuckled darkly. "You're just being stupid Kurama." He sighed and closed his eyes. _ But maybe…_

---------------------------

When Hiei left Kurama he considered going to his sister, but he decided against it. She would only worry herself. Instead of that he went to a park. The same one where he kissed Kurama. The kiss was so… nice and sweet… so like the fox. He sighed. Maybe he was overreacting today. And that was all thanks to that Koorime mating season. That was really stupid. Why did Koorimes need any mating season? And that season was really weird. It wasn't same like any others demons mating. Koorimes haven't this season all at once… It depended mostly of the date of their birth. There was time in life of each Koorime when they needed to find a mate. Well needed? More or less. In that time they also feel something missing in their lives. And if they'll find that missing part, they want to be mated to them. And it was the ones they love. That was how Hieis mother had children with fire demon. He was her missing part. Yukinas was probably Kuwabara. And his… His was Kurama. Hiei was sure. He could feel it always when he was around that fox. Hiei smiled. That stupid fox… His fox hopefully…. The fire demon sighed again. He should be going back before Kurama will worry. In the next second was the tree in which he was standing empty.

Dark shadow peered into Kuramas room. Hiei slowly came in and looked around. The fox was lying on his bed on his stomach with his face buried in pillows. A small shiver ran up Kuramas spine. Hiei closed the window and came up to sit on the bed next to the fox. _Is he asleep?_

"You didn't have to close the window." Kuramas muffled voice came.

"Hn. You were cold." Hiei stroked redheads back, warming him up in the process. Kurama sighed. "What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama just shook his head. "I can say there is something Kurama."

"There is nothing Hiei."

Hiei frowned. "Fox – look at me." He said it in demanding voice.

Kurama turned so he was facing Hiei with a sigh and looked at the fire demon. "What is it Hiei?" He asked tiredly.

"What's wrong? And don't even try to say 'nothing' again."

"My head is hurting a bit." Kurama admitted.

"Do you want me to leave you alone then?" Hiei asked standing up.

"No!" Kurama caught his wrist. Hiei blinked. "No… I'll be happy if you'd stay." Hiei wasn't sure what he should do. "It'll be raining soon… And it's not like you haven't slept here before anyway…"

_True enough._ Though Hiei. "Hn. Fine." He took of the cloak and lay down next to Kurama.

"Uhm – Hiei… Could you please, hold me?"

_What? _Hiei looked at him confused. "You don't have to…" Kurama quickly said when he saw the look the fire demon was giving him. He was going to turn to his side with face away from Hiei but the said fire demon stopped him with pulling him to his arms. "Hn."

"You really don't have to."

"Hn. I want to."

Kurama blushed. "Thank you Hiei. Good night." The redhead said when he closed his eyes.

"Good night fox." Hiei heard Kuramas soft breathing signalizing that the redhead was asleep already. He frowned. He didn't know what caused that sudden change in his fox. He'll have to ask Kurama. But now… It felt so good holding his fox. He tightened his embrace around the fox and kissed him on top of his head. "Good night fox." He said again.

---------------------------

When Kurama woke up he was still lying in warm embrace. "Good morning Hiei." The fox opened his eyes and looked at Hiei.

Hiei was watching him with a strange expression on face for some time and then leaned in capturing redheads' lips with his own. When the fox didn't pull away one of fire demons hand entangled itself in Kuramas hair. After a while Hiei pulled away. Kurama looked at him calmly, but Hiei didn't smirk or smile. "Hn. Why the sudden change?" Kurama looked away. "Fox?"

"I don't know."

"You sure do."

"I really don't know…" Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei. "I mean… I do feel something… But I'm not sure it's love."

THE END

So another chapter ended. And my usual question – what do you think? Is there something (in this story) you'd like to change?

Please leave me review I'll be really happy.

Bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm here with a new chapter! Sorry you had to wait…. Thank you for all reviews. :))

Oh and it's another long chapter! It's for you **KittyKat12567**!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me nor do any of its characters.

Warning: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

STORYSTORYSTORY

"But I'm not sure if it's love." Kurama smiled sadly. "To be true, I don't know what love feels like anymore. I don't know if I can love ever again… I forgot how to love. Of course I love my mother, but that's different. I was Yoko for really long time and there was so many demons saying they love me… And that all were lies said just to get me to bed. I'm not sure if I believe in love anymore… or if I'm capable of such emotion …" The redhead chuckled and bowed his head every second awaiting katana running trough him. But it never came…

Instead of that a gentle hand stroked his hair. "I'm not saying this because I want to get you in bed with me." Hiei said softly and then smirked. "You're already there anyway." A small smile crossed Kuramas face. Hiei became serious once again. "Kurama I really love you."

_If you only meant it Hiei…_ The fox thought but the fire demon continued.

"I do. And I'll give you time to learn how to love again." Hiei smiled. "I just hope forever will be long enough."

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama said softly smiling.

"Everything for you Kurama…" Hiei leaned in and when Kurama nodded he kissed the fox. They pulled away when they heard a knock on the doors.

"Hey bro! Are you awake?"

"Uhm – yes! Wait a second!" Kurama got out of the bed and opened the doors so that his brother couldn't see what was inside the room. "What is it Shuichi?"

His little brother smiled. "I should only say you we're going in two hours-"

"Oh, yes… Your vacation…"

"-and call you down for breakfast." Kurama nodded and watched as his brother began to walk down the stairs. He was going to close the doors when Shuichi suddenly turned. "Oh... And mother wants you to bring Hiei down with you."

Kuramas eyes widened and he heard a chuckle from behind him. "Uhm… Okay." He quickly got back to his room and closed the doors. "Hiei – was mother here?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't ask." The fire demon answered with a smirk.

"Hiei!"

"What?" The fox glared at him. "Hn. We needed to discuss some things first."

Kurama sighed and sat down on the bed next to Hiei. When Hiei hug him, Kurama sent him glare again. "I never knew you were so fond of hugging."

Hiei shrugged. "Neither did me."

Kurama pulled away a bit. "Hiei I'm serious now… Did mother saw us?"

"Yes." Hiei growled and let go of Kurama.

"What?!" Kurama asked terrified. "How… What... What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything." Even though the fire demon was looking at Kurama with bored face he was amused at the redheads' action.

"Oh… No. She is probably mad and disappointed and-"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kurama are you even hearing what you're saying? I'm sure she is neither mad nor disappointed or anything else what your brain can make up. Actually she smiled. She loves you so she accepts you decisions."

"She smiled?" The fox was surprised.

"You should change. They said the breakfast was ready." Kurama nodded and stood up but the fire demon pulled him down for a kiss. The fox kissed him hesitantly back. After a while when Hiei couldn't ignore the need for air anymore he pulled away smirking.

"I have to change…" Kurama said looking at him.

"Do you want any help with that?" The smirk on fire demons face was getting wider.

"What?" Hiei asked innocently. (A/N: He he well "innocently")

"Would you mind?"

"No."

The fox sighed. "Fine. I'm just going to change into bathroom. Stay here till I'll come back."

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Hiei rolled his eyes again. So he made some progress… Now he just has to be patient. And he was planning to be right that. The fox had said him that it felt something, so… He'll just be here for Kurama.

"I'm here Hiei."

Hiei blinked and looked up at the smiling fox. "Nice." He said. "But I'd still preferred you naked."

"Hiei!" Kuramas eyes widened but he didn't get to say more because of a certain fire demon who stole a really – passionate – kiss from him effectively silencing him.

When Hiei let go of him finally Kurama sighed. "Okay. Just don't be such a pervert in front of mother.

"Hn. Like if she doesn't know already." Kurama gave him a pleading look. "Fine." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kurama caught his hand and gave Hiei a peck on his lips. "I really like it when you're smiling."

"Stupid fox." He pulled Kurama towards the doors. "Shut up and come. I'm hungry."

Kurama laughed. "Your wish is my command, Hiei."

Hiei smirked. "Don't forget that."

Kurama laughed again and kissed Hiei before coming out of the room. "Don't worry, I won't."

Even if the fox had a smile on its face Hiei could feel Kuramas nervousness. He didn't understand why Kurama was nervous though. Shiori wasn't stupid like those ningens. She loved his son and sure would do everything for him. Hiei really didn't know what was it that redhead was bothered about. When they got to the kitchen Kurama stopped in front of the door looking at it uncertainly.

The redhead was biting his bottom lip when he felt a hand squeezing his. Kurama got the hint. _You're not alone._ He smiled thankfully at the smaller demon before taking a deep breath and reaching for the doorknob.

Hearing the doors opened Shiori turned just in time to see the two demons letting go of their joined hands. She couldn't help and smiled. "Good morning Hiei, Shuichi."

"Good morning mother." Kuramas brother was sitting at the table eating his breakfast but Hatanaka was nowhere to be seen. "Where is father?"

"He went to put our luggage to the car!" His brother answered cheerfully.

Kurama smiled and sat down. "You can't wait till you go, right?"

"No! I'm so … so…" It seemed Shu-chan couldn't find the right word. Kurama helped him.

"Excited about it?"

"Yeah!"

Kurama was drawn to the conversation with his brother so he didn't notice the questioning look Shiori was giving Hiei. Hiei noticed and nodded.

Shiori smiled. "Oh Hiei, sit down. Here, I made pancakes hope you don't mind."

Hiei shook his head – he couldn't talk- his mouth was already full. Kurama looked at Hiei and snickered. "You know you look like a cute child right?" When Hiei sent him a glare still too occupy to say something Kurama laughed and whispered to fire demons ear. "You're so sweet like this…" Hiei growled but it didn't affected redheads' smile.

Shiori was looking at them, happy for her son. A smile appeared on her face. She knew her son had a thing for Hiei. She just knew it.

"Do you want to take anything else love?" Hatanaka asked from behind her when he came in. He didn't miss the smile on Shioris' face and when he noticed Kurama and Hiei at the table he too smiled. His woman said him about the two and he… didn't mind. It was Kuramas life after all; he didn't have the right to interfere in it. Though he too noticed the happy smiled on his stepson face. "Oh Shuichi Hiei already awake? Good morning boys."

Kurama looked at him. "Good morning father. Please can I help you with anything?" He asked standing.

"No. That means if your mother don't want to take anything else." He looked at Shiori and she shook her head. He then looked back at Kurama. "But thank you for asking. Shu-chan should take an example from you." He said glancing at his own son who was suddenly too busy with his food and looked as if he didn't hear the conversation around him.

Kurama smiled. "I'm sure he is doing his best."

"That's right!" All eyes looked at Kuramas stepbrother who quickly turned to Hiei pretending he had a conversation with him. "Yes I mean that's right Hiei-san."

Hiei arched and eyebrow and gave the young 'are-you-crazy' look. Kurama noticed and laughed along with his mother and stepfather. "Trying to pretend you had a conversation with **Hiei** was bad plan Shuichi."

His younger brother shrugged to this. "It was worth a try." Now they laughed all except for Hiei who returned back to his sweet breakfast.

"Okay you ungrateful child, go up and look if you didn't forget anything you'd need or like to take." Hatanaka said.

"I'm not a child." Shu-chan pouted but went to his room.

Shiori then smiled at Kurama. "Are you sure dear you don't want to come with us?"

The redhead shook his head. "No mother. I have school."

His stepfather looked at him. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. You're the best student after all."

Kurama smiled politely. "No I really can't. The exams are coming soon I have to learn." His mother wasn't happy about it. "Don't worry about me mother. I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you can, dear. I just don't like the idea of you being alone."

"I said you it is okay."

"Are you sure you won't be lonely or bored?" She asked unconvinced.

"Yes mother, I'm sure."

Shiori frowned and looked around still in doubt. She looked thoughtfully at Hiei who was unnoticed through all this conversation and smiled. "Hiei, can I please ask a favor from you?"

Hiei looked at her form his plate and nodded. He couldn't ignore her and didn't want to. It was Kuramas mother after all. "Would you please be so kind and take care that my son's not lonely till we be away?"

Kurama was speechless… _What does this mean?_

Hiei thought for a while. He'd stay here so or so because he wanted to… uhm… well 'take care that Kurama won't be alone'. He nodded again.

"Wait! Mother I said you I won't be lonely." They didn't notice when Hatanaka left.

Shiori turned and was picking some things from the corner. "Don't be silly Shuichi. Of course you won't be lonely." Kurama frowned. _Well this was said like if I was ten years old._

"And I know Hiei would be staying anyway." That was true. When Hiei came it was always for a week or so.

Shiori turned to Hiei hiding her grin from Kurama. "I'm sorry but our guest room is right now not in the best shape… You'll have to stay in Shuichis room." _What??? What's wrong with the guest room? _The fox thought but Shiori continued. "Hope you don't mind Hiei." She winked at the fire demon.

Hiei smirked. "No, I won't."

Kurama was looking from Hiei to Shiori and back. "Why do I have such a stupid feeling? You didn't arrange this, did you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh dear, of course not. You're being paranoid." She waved her hand.

Kurama looked at his mother. "Mother, I know this look, what-"He was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Oh could you please pick up the phone. I have to pack a few more things." Shiori said innocently.

Before Kurama went to the phone he gave Hiei a glare to which the fire demon only rolled his eyes. The phone was in the hall so he couldn't hear if the two were talking or not. He sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello. Hatanaka-Minamino residence."

"Oi Kurama! Yusuke's speaking."

"Hello Yusuke. Is something wrong? How can I help you?"

"Nothing serious. I just wanted to know if you have a free day."

"Why?" The redhead frowned.

"Just wondering… So?"

Kurama massaged his forehead. The headache from the evening was coming back. "Yes, you can say so."

"That's great!" Yusuke yelled to phone and Kurama winced. "So does it mean that you and Hiei can come to Kuwabaras place let's say in… two or three hours?"

"Probably – wait how do you know Hiei is here?"

"Uhm… just… lucky shot?"

"Yusuke." Kurama growled.

"Oh Kurama. That little fire is always hanging around you when he is in Ningenkai."

_That's true._ "So why do you want us at Kuwabaras place?" The fox changed the subject.

"We want to have a little uhm… celebration till is Kuwabara unmarried."

"Yusuke. It's more than month till the wedding."

"What?! Only a month?!" Kurama didn't answer. "Oh come on Kurama! You wouldn't spoil fun, would you?"

Kurama sighed. "Fine, but I'm not promising that Hiei will come." Then he remembered something. "Anyway did Keiko talk to you since yesterday?"

"Yeah." The cheerfulness from Yusukes voice was gone. "And she was really pissed off too. She said I should study today as a reprisal for yesterday."

Kurama frowned again. "What? But if you have to study how can you make any celebrations?"

"Oooooops." There was silence on other part. Then. "Chrrrr… Kurama…. Chrrr…"

"Yusuke." Kurama rolled his eyes. This was really stupid even for the Spirit detective.

"What. Chrrr… was it? Chrrr… I … chrrr can't hear you pal! Chrrr… I have to… chrrr… hung up! So see ya!" And he hung up.

_If Yusuke would pay so much attention to his education as he's paying to parties…_He sighed and put the phone down.

------------------------ Meanwhile in kitchen.-------------------------------

When Shiori heard the phone stopped ringing she looked at Hiei. "So you two are together now?"

"More or less." Hiei nodded.

"I'm so happy for both of you." She said smiling.

"Thank you Shiori."

She frowned. "Oh Hiei. I really think is time for you to call me mother.

Hiei blushed. 'Mother.' Shiori was the closest person he ever had to a mother… Well there was Mukuro too but she was a bit too violent and ruthless to be a mother. _If it will make her happy…Kurama will be happy too…_ He nodded. "Thank you mother."

That smile was again on her face. "Thank you Hiei. Now I have three wonderful sons." She was trying to hear if Kurama was still on a phone while Hiei tried his hardest not to blush. He was never called 'wonderful' or 'son' before.

"It seems Shuichis call ended. We should go before he rushes back here with his so scary suspicious look again." She laughed and left the kitchen. Hiei went after her smiling a bit. _'Mother.'_ He thought.

---------------------------------

Kurama was putting down the phone when his stepfather came to him followed by his pouting son. "Do you know where your mother is Shuichi?"

"I'm here love." Shioris voice came before the fox could answer.

"We should go. Everything is already in car."

Kurama smiled at his mother when she sighed. His younger brother gave him a hug. "Bye bro! And don't fire the house." He said jokingly.

Kurama glanced at Hiei for a second and answered with a smirk. "**I** sure won't. Have fun brother."

"I'll sure have." He waved to Hiei. "Good bye Hiei."

"Hn."

"Okay Shu-chan. Take those things from Shiori and you can go to car." Hatanaka said to his son and then turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Have a good time boys. I hope you won't get bored."

"We sure won't." Kurama smiled and shook his stepfathers' hand.

"So Shiori, we'll wait for you in car. Bye Hiei, Shuichi."

"Okay." Shiori looked at his son. "Dear you can always come with us."

"I said you I have those exams mother." Kurama smiled.

"Fine." She sighed. "Just take care all right."

"Of course."

She let go of Kurama and hugged Hiei. "You too, dear." Hiei nodded and then she left to the car too. Kurama was standing in the opened doors waving her like he did when he was little. Shiori chuckled and waved to him, too.

After the car left, Kurama sighed and closed the doors. He went to Hiei and kissed him.

Hiei was surprised. "What was this for?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it."

"Hn." Hiei smirked and kissed Kurama, running his tongue over the others lips.

Kurama opened his mouth and let the fire demon explore it while he himself was exploring Hieis. When they pulled away Hiei asked. "Why didn't you want to go with them?"

Kurama looked down. "I have my exams and-"

"That's crap fox and we both know that. So say me the truth."

Kurama sighed. "I just think they should get used to each other, you know like family." He turned away and began to walk to his room but Hiei caught his wrist.

"You are part of that family too Kurama." Hiei frowned.

"But you never know for how long… With all the demons around… I don't want my mother sad." He shrugged. "And anyway… I can't get close to other humans if I want to go back to Makai one time."

"For that is already too late."

"Huh?" Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Don't play stupid Kurama. I see how you're acting around your brother and stepfather. You are already close to them."

The fox chuckled. "Maybe you're right." Kurama said and then pulled fire demon towards his room. "Come on. We have to get ready."

"For what?" Hiei asked as he was drawn upstairs.

"We have to go to Kuwabara-"

"What? No way in hell I'm going to fools house." Hiei stopped and so did Kurama.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Hiei I really think you should get use to be in his presence at least. He is going to marry your sister after all."

"That doesn't matter. I don't have to be friend with him or be anywhere nears him."

"Would you like to see Yukina sad then?"

"Hn."

Kurama sighed. Hiei could act sometimes really like a child. "Hiei, for me please?"

"No."

"But you said you'll do everything for me."

"…"

"Please Hiei."

"Fine. Just shut up." The fire demon growled.

"Thank you Hiei! I'll make sure I'll repay this." Kurama smiled.

Hiei growled and kissed the fox. "You'll better do, Kurama."

"Don't worry about it." The fox said as it entered the room. Kurama then turned. "Uhm… Hiei?"

"What?"

"Could you please leave your katana here?"

THE END

He he… Please don't mind me… I'm suffering from lack of sleep and this was only the result from it…

What do you think??? Did you like it? Please leave me a review. I'm always glad to hear from you.

_Yawning and waving with closed eyes. _Bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I'm back! So thanks for all your nice reviews, I'm really glad.

Disclaimer: What do you think – do I own Yu Yu Hakusho? That's right. I don't own it or any of its characters…. Yet. XD

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

So up to the story!

STORYSTORYSTORY

Kurama reached Kuwabaras house followed by glaring Hiei. The redhead smiled. "You know Hiei that your glares don't work at me, right?" He asked when he knocked on the doors.

"Maybe, but at least I feel better." The shorter boy growled only seconds before the doors opened, revealing grinning Yusuke.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Come in."

Kurama nodded and got in. "Hello Yusuke. We came but I'm afraid we can't stay for long. Where is Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as the doors closed behind them.

"Here. Don't worry. The great Kazuma Kuwabara doesn't just disappear!" Kuwabara said with his head lifted high.

"Yeah, even though it would be well appreciated." Hiei rolled his eyes and growled.

"Hey shrimp! You know you should be nicer; it's my house you know! I can always kick you out!"

Hiei glared at him and smirked when Kuwabara back off a little. "First if I have correct information – and I have them – this place owns your sister. Second – even if you'd want to kick me out you can't. You're too weak for it, fool."

Kuwabara growled and Hiei smirked again. "I sure can make something about your stupid smirk!"

"Hn. Only in your dreams." The arguing continued and Kurama closed his eyes.

"Here." A voice next to him said. Kurama opened his eyes again and looked at Yusuke who was handing him a glass with some liquid.

Kurama frowned suspiciously at the boy. "It's not alcohol, is it?"

Yusuke blinked innocently not minding the human and the demon behind them. "Kurama! Do I look as if I would give you any alcohol?"

"Yes." The fox answered immediately.

Yusuke grinned. "You know me well. But trust me – you'll need it." And with that the dark haired boy disappeared into kitchen.

Kurama still frowning looked back to Kuwabara and Hiei. "Hey shrimp do you know who I am?"

"A fool."

"Shut up!" Kuwabara ran up at the small demon and tripped at his own foot.

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "You're pathetic." And he went to sit on the windowsill "accidentally" stepping on Kuwabara.

"Ouch! You'll pay for this!"

Kurama sighed and looked from the two at the glass he had in hand. _This will be a long day._ The fox sipped from the drink. And then Kurama took much bigger sip when he noticed Kuwabara trying to hit Hiei and consequently falling on his own face. The little fire demon really looked like a devil. _Really long day._

The door to kitchen opened and Yusuke walked back to the room with a bottle. "Oi Kurama, you know what this is?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

Kurama looked at the bottle. It seemed familiar… Strangely familiar. Then it hit him. "Yusuke, I'm not sure you should drink it. Makai stuff is really hard."

Yusuke waved his hand. "Nah – I'll be all right." He poured the alcohol into glass and handed it to Kurama.

"No. Thank you." He frowned at Yusuke and sat down on a sofa.

When Yusuke noticed the look the fox was giving him he shrugged and turned to Hiei and Kuwabara._ Whoa they look like if they kill each other in the next second. _He blinked. _Correction. Like if Hiei kill Kuwabara in the next second. _He mentally nodded and decided to rescue his buddy. "Oi Hiei. Stop it. Kuwabara has no chance against your glares."

"Urameshi!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, it's true."

"Hn." Hiei smirked and went to sit down next to the fox. He looked at the empty glass in redheads' hand. "You're not planning on getting drunk, are you?"

"If you're planning on behaving like this all the time then probably yes." Kurama answered without looking at Hiei. Hiei frowned. The fox sighed and closed its eyes. "I'm sorry Hiei I shouldn't react like that. It's just my head just began to hurt again."

"Sorry." The fire demon mumbled.

"What?" Kurama looked confused at him.

"I'm giving you a headache." Hiei bowed his head.

"It's not like that Hiei." The smaller demon looked up at the fox with doubtful look. Kurama smiled. "Really. My head was hurting at home already I just thought it will stop soon."

A voice interrupted their conversation. "Hey Kuwabara! What about calling here some nice girls???" Kuwabara didn't hear Yusuke they were both drunk.

Hiei arched an eyebrow as he was looking at them and then looked back at Kurama. "What are they drinking?"

"An alcohol from Makai." The fox shrugged.

Hiei noticed that the bottle in Detectives hand was more than half empty. "Fools. Makai stuff is too hard for humans." The demon rolled his eyes.

"You know Hiei, Yusuke is not exactly a human."

"Hn. He has a human body. That why he's already drunk and that's why you're not drinking it."

"I suppose." Kurama put a hand on his forehead.

When Hiei noticed he touched his arm. "Come. We're going back." He said softly.

Kurama shook his head. "No. We have to stay here at least for a little while longer. It's not polite to leave so soon, you know."

The fire demon pulled Kurama to his feet. "I don't give a damn about being 'polite'." He glanced over on the two boys who began singing some humans songs, really out of tone. "And they won't even notice." Kurama gave him a doubtful look and Hiei growled. "Kurama you have two choices. You can go on your own or I can carry you. I wouldn't mind the second option though." Hiei smirked.

Kurama blushed and stood up. "Fine but we have to say goodbye at least."

Hiei glared at him but nodded. "Make it fast." After they got the two drunken youths to at least notice them they left.

Once on the fresh air Kurama felt the headache fading away. He smiled when he noticed that Hiei was shooting him worried glances. "Hiei I think it's really cute that you're worrying about me, but I'm feeling better, trust me. But you're really sweet."

"I'm not sweet."

"As you say." Kurama gave Hiei a peck on the cheek and then laughed at the fire demons' pouting expression. The fox then smirked. "What do you think about a small race Hiei? If you'll win you'll get a prize." Hieis' pout disappeared and he gave Kurama a look. Kurama chuckled. "No, no, no. Nothing like that you pervert. If you'll win I'll buy you an ice cream, but you can't-" The fire demon was already running. Kurama smiled. "-use your speed." The fox laughed and ran after the fire demon. _You're really like a child sometimes Hiei. _

When Kurama got home, Hiei was already waiting for him in front of the doors. "I won." He said with confident smirk.

_It'll be nice to wash that smirk away…_ "But I never said where were we racing to, did I?" It was redheads' time to smirk and Kurama got in, passing stunned Hiei.

Hiei glared at him and growled. "That was low Kurama." The fox just stuck out its tongue. "Don't stick out your tongue for nothing, fox. There are so many better things you could do with it." Kurama blushed and Hiei smirked. The revenge was always sweet.

"That was uncalled for Hiei." Kurama said as he sat down.

"Hn. That's what you think." Hiei sat down next to him. Kurama pouted and Hiei arched an eyebrow. "And you're saying that **I'm** behaving like a child." Hiei let a small smile appear on his face before leaning down and claiming the pouting lips.

Kurama pulled away and glared at the small demon. "Cut it."

"Why?" The fire demon was confused. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I can't stay mad at you when you're kissing me."

Hiei smirked. "I like that." And he claimed those lips again. This time Kurama didn't pull away and when they parted Hiei stroked Kuramas hair. "I love you Fox."

The redhead looked away not answering. He seemed troubled a bit. Hiei understood. The fox just wasn't ready yet. The demon sighed and let his arms embrace Kurama whispering. "You don't have to say it… I'll wait till you'll feel that way for me."

Kurama sighed relieved and rested his head on Hieis shoulder. "Thank you, but…"

Hieis arms tightened around him. "It's all right."

Kurama closed his eyes and let himself be hugged. The fox liked the way Hiei was stroking his hair… petting him. He was somewhere near sleep when the fire demon interrupted the silence. "Fox."

Kurama blinked. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

The fox rolled its eyes. "Fine." Kurama sighed and stood up, going to kitchen. "I'm sure mother left something for us." As he expected the refrigerator was full of food. "What would you like?"

"Anything's fine." Hiei sat down at the table.

"Hmm… Sooo – what about chicken, rice and some vegetables? " Hiei nodded. Kurama smiled and quickly make two portions. He was going to put the meal to microwave to warm it but Hiei took the plates from him. "Wait Hiei, it's not –" The fox watched as Hiei raised his temperature effectively heating up the meal. Then Hiei put the plates on the table motioning for Kurama to sit down. "-warm." Kurama finished and sat down smiling. "Wow, you're better than microwave." The fox laughed.

Hiei didn't think it was so funny. "I'd be awaiting something that stupid from Detective or the oaf but sure not from you."

Kurama smiled. "I too have sometimes the right to be stupid."

They both began eating their meal, Kurama not noticing the thoughtful glance Hiei was giving him. "How's your head?"

"Huh?" Kurama looked up. "Better. I think I just needed to relax a bit on fresh air." He smiled. But Hiei was still eyeing him. "I'm really all right, trust me."

"… Are you sure it's nothing more than headache?"

"Yes. It will be gone in few hours." Kurama stood up taking his plate and washing it. Hiei nodded... After Kurama washed their plates he sat back down looking at Hiei. "So… is there anything you want to do?"

Hiei glared at him. "What do you think?"

The fox blinked, surprised at Hieis behaviour. "I just thought we could go –"

"The only thing what you're going to do is to lie down."

"But Hiei, I-" 

The fire demon stood up. "Shut up fox." He pulled Kurama to his feet dragging him up to his room and showing him on the bed. "Now get some sleep. It'll help your head."

"But-" Hieis glare stopped him. "Fine mother." Kurama said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Hiei a bit nervous. "But could you please lie down with me?"

Hiei smiled a bit getting out of his cloak. He lay down and the fox immediately snuggled to him.

"Thank you."

"Just go to sleep." Hiei rolled his eyes, though the smile was still on his lips.

Kurama chuckled. "You're always sooo romantic, Hiei." Hiei growled. "Okay, okay. I'm sleeping already." Kurama closed his eyes but couldn't really sleep. That quickly changed when Hiei began stroking his hair. The fox could feel the sleep coming to him.

Hiei smiled and kissed the top of Kuramas head. "Sleep calmly fox. I'll be here guarding you."

-----------------------------

When Kurama woke he was alone in the bed. The fox looked out of the window. _What? Dark? When we got home it was sometime after lunch… How long did I sleep?_ Then he looked around the room. _And where is Hiei?... He... hadn't left, had he?_ The fox got out of the bed and went down almost running. "Hiei are you here? Hiei? Hiei!" Kurama stood in living room and he felt something tearing his chest. _So he had-_

His thoughts were interrupted when a fire demon stepped into the room blinking. "Kurama? What's wrong?" When redheads' eyes fell on Hiei, Kurama ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Hiei was now really confused. "Kurama?" _What the hell?_

"I thought you had left." Kuramas mumbled voice came.

"Kurama." Hiei sighed and he hugged back. "I was only in the kitchen… And I can't really breathe." He added when he felt the grip the fox had on him.

"I thought you liked hugging." Kurama lifted his head from Hiei shoulder and when he saw Hieis face he burst out laughing.

Hiei glared at Kurama. "What's so damn funny?"

Kurama couldn't help but laughed. "Hiei… ha-ha Hiei you're… face ha-ha-ha!" The fox reached his hand and stroked Hieis cheek with one finger. Then he lifted it and showed to Hiei. It was white as fire demons face. "What... ha-ha what were you ha-ha doing?"

Hiei glared at him again. "You should be grateful instead of laughing like mad." He wiped his face with his sleeve. "I was doing a dinner for you."

Kurama stopped laughing. "What?"

"Hn. You heard me."

"Hiei…" Kurama smiled. "Thank you." The fire demon didn't look at him. "Hiei are you upset because I laughed?" Still nothing. "Please don't be mad at me…"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry. I really am. How can I make it up for you?"

In that moment went through fire demons mind many naughty ideas, but he shook his head. _Kurama wouldn't want it now… He's not sure about his feelings, though I think there is something… He was looking for me and was sad when he thought I had left…_ Then he smirked. "Hm… maybe a kiss would be enough for start."

Kurama smiled and kissed the fire demon. It didn't take long and Hiei was dominating the kiss Kurama letting him. When they pulled away Kurama was forcefully pulled after Hiei before he could say anything. Kurama smiled and asked. "So what did you – make?" When they reached kitchen Kuramas eyes widened. The room was a total mess. The fox forced itself into a smile. _Hiei sure made himself a lot of trouble because of me…_ He sat down on the chair looking up at Hiei.

The fire demon put a plate in front of him. "Here."

Kurama looked at it and his smile froze. _What is this_? On the plate was uhm… something for lack of a better word. Kurama blinked. "Uhm – Hiei?"

"What?"

"I'm rally sorry to ask but… what is it supposed to be?" Kurama arched an eyebrow and pricked the 'something' with his fork making sure it wasn't alive or moving or blinking or winking at him … or anything else.

Hiei was looking at the 'something' too with thoughtful glance. "I'm not really sure."

Kurama blinked and smiled. "Okay… Thank you Hiei." The redhead stood up and kissed Hiei, making sure to drop the something "accidentally" from the table in inflammation of desire.

When Hiei heard a plate breaking he pulled away and looked suspiciously at the fox. "Kurama…" He growled. After all it took him a **long** time to make anything.

"Oooops… I'm sorry Hiei. Here sit down, I'll clear the mess and make us something to make up for it." Kurama smiled and pushed the smaller demon to the chair where he himself was sitting a while ago.

Hiei watched Kurama cleaning the mess and making them sandwiches as he sat there.

The fox put a plate in front of him. "So, good appetite." After they finished eating in silence, Kurama stretched and yawned. "I'm tired again.. Are you going to bed Hiei?" The fox asked glancing at Hiei.

Hiei nodded and stood up. Kurama smiled and was going to leave the kitchen but was pulled back in and into a kiss. "There now you can go." Hiei said after the kiss finished.

In Kuramas room they lay down, Kuramas head resting on Hiei chest. "Hiei? Would you do something for me?"

Hiei kissed Kuramas forehead and stroked his hair. "Everything for you Kurama."

Kuramas eyes closed and he was falling asleep. But before the sleep claimed him completely he mumbled. "Please don't cook anymore."

THE END

So what do you think? Did you like it or not?

Please leave me a review. I'm really interested about your opinion. And I love your reviews!... Damn I have such selfish reasons… XD

Bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people how are you??? Yeah I have another chapter! And do you know what? I'm in C2! Yay! Thuogh I'm not sure what it is, but... it's something good right? Yay again!

Thanks for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own any of its characters. _Looking around and whispering. _Don't say this to Hiei but I'm trying to own Kurama…

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

STORY STORY STORY

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. _Oh… What day is it again??? Yeah Monday… I have school._ He glanced at the watches on his bed table and his eyes widened. _Only hour to my first class! How could I oversleep??? _He wanted to rise from bed and go to bathroom but hand around his waist stopped him. "Hiei please let me go, I have school."

Hiei lifted his head and looked at the watches from behind Kurama. "It's too soon." He lay back down and closed his eyes.

"No it's not. I'll barely make it, but I have to dress now." He tried to get out of fire demons embrace. Hiei wouldn't let him. "Hiei I mean it. I'll be late for my first class."

Hiei growled. "I'll carry you."

The fox stiffened and blushed. "N- No thank you, but you don't have to really. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not." Hiei said in subject-closed voice, still not letting of Kurama.

Kurama smiled. Hiei was really nice. The redhead gave Hiei a peck on his lips. "Come on Hiei. Please let me go now." The fire demon didn't move. Kurama gave him a kiss. "Pretty please Hiei."

Hiei sighed and let go the beautiful fox. With growl the fire demon looked at Kurama. "Do you really have to go to that ningen place?"

Kurama nodded and in second was in bathroom. Hiei arched an eyebrow. _And he says he'll be late??? This was quicker than my speed is._

Once inside bathroom Kurama yelled. "Yes Hiei, I have to learn!"

"You're more than thousand years old, what new could you actually learn?"

There was a chuckle. "We'll see Hiei." And the sound of shower was heard.

The picture of one redheaded very naked fox in the shower came to Hieis mind, who quickly shook his head. _No. I'm sure he doesn't want me there with him… both naked… kissing… and…_ He shook his head again. "Damn." He sat up in the bed and closed his eyes trying to get rid of those naughty ideas that kept showing in his mind.

In only few moments Kurama got out of the bathroom already dressed in his school uniform, brushing his hair. "Hiei you can go in the shower if you want. I'm going to make us something to eat."

"Hn." Hiei said not looking at Kurama. The fire demon had the feeling that if the redhead saw the passion and lust in his eyes, he'd freak out. And that was something the fire demon didn't want. After Kurama left Hiei went to bathroom looking down. _It seems I should take a really really cold shower._

-------------------------------------------

In the kitchen Kurama made them sandwiches, sat down and was waiting for Hiei. _Hiei…_He didn't understand that fire demon. He could clearly see the lust that Hiei had for him. But if it was only lust why didn't Hiei tried to sleep with him? He could easily do it, though Kurama was strong demon he was sure Hiei was stronger then him, he didn't have doubts. Then why? Why did the fire demon care for him? Could it be true that Hiei really… _Does Hiei really love me? _That felt a bit new to him… Every demon in his past wanted only one thing - to sleep with the famous thief Yoko Kurama. And that was all. Nobody ever cared for him. Really nobody? He wasn't sure. There was that one demon who behaved as Hiei, but… Kurama felt the tears coming to his eyes. He shook his head. _Stop it Kurama it's the past. _He sighed and put his face in his arms on the table.

That was how Hiei found him. The fire demon was confused and gently put a hand on Kuramas shoulder. "Kurama? Are you all right?"

Kurama blinked, lifted his head and looked at Hiei. _There- and again he is worrying though he is trying not to show it… Why are you doing this Hiei??? Why?_ "Of course." Kurama gave Hiei a polite smile, gestured to the other chair and began to eat with a thoughtful glance not looking at Hiei anymore.

_He is closing up. Why? What have I done wrong?_ Hiei frowned and his hands curled into fists. _But I won't let him close to me._ He went to stand in front of the fox. When Kurama looked up at him Hiei pulled him to his feet by the collar of his uniform and kissed him forcefully. This time he didn't wait for Kuramas permission and thrust his tongue into redheads' mouth. He needed to wake Kurama from that trance he was in and that was the best way – to shock the fox enough to make him forget to think. When Hiei pulled away Kurama gave him a confused look.

"Hiei - what?"

Hiei glared at him. "What's wrong? And don't tell me that 'nothing' of yours."

Kurama blinked and then smiled a sad smile. "There is nothing important Hiei, really." The fox looked away. _Please Hiei… If you really love me, please don't make me say it, please. At least not now… I'm not ready yet._

Hiei sighed and pulled the fox in his arms. "I understand." And he really did. There was something that was troubling Kurama, he just knew it. But he didn't want to push the redhead. Kurama will say him when he'll be ready.

Kurama looked at him when Hiei let go of him and watched as the fire demon sat down, eating. "Are you sure Hiei?" _Does he really mean it?_

"Yes." Hiei growled with full mouth.

Kurama sat down across of him and smiled this time his beautiful true smile. "Thank you." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Uhm… Hiei – is that offer of you carrying me to school still on?" The sandwich that was in fire demons hand slipped down Hiei was staring at Kurama. The fox just laughed.

-------------------------------

THE END

This is the shortest chapter I wrote… I'm sorry but I posted this just because I won't be able to update for five days or so … I'm going away (to do entrance exams to my hopefully soon-to-be-university) and I won't have my beloved computer or internet with me… So I decided to post this at least. Though I won't be able to update I'm promising you right now that I'll be writing. And at Monday… I hope I'll be home to that day – I'll post another chapter to both my stories, okay??? Fine... gotta go now.

I'll be happy if you'd leave me a review. I'm always curious what you think about it.

Thanks for reading!

Bye now!


	8. Chapter 8

So people I'm back! I think the exams went great! Now I just have to hope that they'll take me in one of the two universities…

Thanks to everybody who read this and to my reviewers:

**Anna Jaganshi** Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it so far. Thank you again; you're such a nice person!

**Black Ice Phoenix Wolf**I'm really glad you like it. )

**JGgirl**Was it really so funny? Thanks! Well let's say Hiei was a bit… hm.. stunned XD

**Shiorifoxiesmom: **Thank you. Yeah I too thought switching the two may be interesting... and it seems that it is. But sometimes I'm sorry for Kurama... He's after all Yoko Kurama, the famous Makai lover... )

**Mari03: **He he … fakt by sa mal naucit ze nikde nie je taka sranda ako s Hieiom…. No neboj, postaram sa o to aby to coskoro zistil. X3

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. Nor do any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

STORYSTORYSTORY

Thanks to Hiei, Kurama got to school right in time. The redhead took his seat and looked out of the window on a tree where, Kurama was sure; Hiei will appear in a few minutes. It didn't take minutes or just even one. It was only a three seconds till the fire demon was sitting on the twig looking at Kurama. Kurama smiled and returned his attention to the teacher. After the first lesson the redhead still felt eyes on him. He mentally smiled – Hiei was sometimes just too cute. Telepathically he said Hiei to go, that he'll be okay in school. For a while he felt disapproval but after a while the fire demons ki vanished.

When his last class ended he gathered his things and went out. Outside he was surrounded by a big group of students – of both genders. Kurama politely smiled. "Hel-"

"Is that true you, you… you like boys more than girls Shuichi???" One girl asked.

The smile on Kuramas lips faded. "-lo." He quickly forced another one on his face. "Yes, it seems so." _Good news is spreading quickly. _He thought sarcastically. He watched as the faces of boys in the groups lightened with hope while all the girls seemed like crying. Kurama wasn't sure he wanted to see that. "I'm sorry but … I have to go now." He tried to get through the group but the students just didn't let him.

"And is that true you have a boyfriend?" The group scooted nearer to him.

The redhead looked around. Kurama hated to be surrounded like this. It was too similar to a trap or cage. And he was a fox! Foxes are wild animals they hate if they don't have their freedom. The back of Kuramas head was screaming on him to run but he tried not to hear. Instead of running he returned to the question he was asked. "Yes, I have."

"Oh."

Kurama hoped that now when they know, his schoolmates would let him go. He was wrong. The group moved even closer. "I – I really have to go…"

"But Shuichi-"

"Back off." A voice growled. They all along with Kurama looked towards the voice and they found Hiei with a murderous look glaring at them.

The fox smiled and went to him. "Hiei!"

In that second all students were focused only on the small demon. "Is that him?"

"Yes probably."

"He's scary."

"What was his name again?"

Hiei didn't pay attention to them. He just caught Kuramas wrist and were pulling him away. "Come Kurama, we're going."

Kurama just smiled, nodded and let him be pulled away. When they were away from school Kurama gave Hiei a sweet kiss. "Thank you for the rescue. You're my hero, Hiei!" The fox chuckled.

Hiei glared at him. "Shut up fox."

"But I'd never thought that you'd be jealous." Kurama said with a small smile on his face. The fire demon growled. Kurama pretended he didn't notice. "But it's so sweet."

"Kurama…" Hiei warned.

"I was just joking." The fox smiled at him.

They were walking to Kuramas house silent till the redhead decided the silence was unnecessary. "So what were you doing all day?"

Hiei looked at him. "You just can't be silent for a while, can you?"

Kurama pouted. "Oh Hiei and I thought you said you loved me." The fire demons stopped and Kurama went further, smirking. But suddenly he was turned and was being kissed. When he pulled away he was breathless and a furious Hiei was glaring at him. "That wasn't funny Kurama. Only for your information, I **do** love you. I thought you knew it."

Kuramas eyes widened. "I didn't mean anything by it Hiei; it was just a bad joke." Then the fox looked down. "I'm sorry."

"… … I was sleeping." Kurama looked confused at Hiei. The fire demon rolled his eyes. "If you're asking something make sure you remember it, too. You asked me what I was doing all day. I was sleeping in that tree in front of your school."

"Oh." Kurama smiled. "That's all you were doing?" They were once again walking.

"No." Hiei shook his head.

"So what else did you do?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I was with Yukina." Hiei smirked. "And then I was stalking one fox."

Kurama smirked too and glanced at Hiei. "And was the fox worth it?"

The smaller demon closed his eyes for a second then opened them again still with that smirk on his lips. "Oh, yes it was."

Kurama laughed and Hiei too let a small smile appear on his face at the sound of redheads' laugh.

"So and how is Yukina?" Kurama asked.

"She's fine. By the way, she said she'll be happy if we'll visit her 'together'."

Kurama nodded. He knew Hiei could never decline something to his sister. "Did she say when?"

"She said she had always time."

They were already at Kuramas house. The redhead opened the door and together they got in. "Fine, we can go tomorrow. For today I have planned something." Kurama said, putting down his bag and walking to kitchen.

"Planned? Do you have to learn? Should I let you alone?" Hiei asked staying in doorway.

"No!" Kurama blushed a bit. Hiei arched an eyebrow. "I was thinking about watching a movie but if you want-"

"That'll be fine." Hiei said and sat down at the table.

"Thank you." The fox smiled. "Are you hungry Hiei? I can make us something to eat."

"No." Hiei shook his head. "I ate at Yukinas."

"Oh." The redhead opened the refrigerator and took out orange juice. He poured it into two glasses and handed one to Hiei. "And how are the preparations for wedding going?"

"I don't care." The fire demon answered as he sipped from his juice.

Kurama laughed. "Liar."

"Hn." Hiei smiled from behind the glass. _Fine you got me here Fox. _"She said everything is going good. And she's excited about the wedding with the fool."

Kurama smiled as he sat down. "You know Kuwabara loves her. And she loves him. That's what I call an ideal bonding."

Hiei look changed to thoughtful one. "Yeah bonding… But wedding is not entirely as mating, is it?"

Kurama blinked. "Hm… when you think about it… The idea is the same – to get bond to one person. I think the only difference there is in the marking. More or less. You know, humans mark each other with a ring and not like demons do…"

"So… For example… if a demon is in mating session and he bonds to a person this way of bonding- this wedding- it'd have the same effect as marking?"

Kurama frowned a bit. "I never thought about it." The redhead tapped his index finger against his chin. "Hmm… Probably yes… It's bonding after all." He shrugged. He stood up and went to wash his glass.

Hiei nodded slowly. "… Kurama?"

"What?" The fox asked, washing.

"And … did you think of…. Do… you want to…"

"What Hiei?" Kurama turned to the fire demon curious.

Hiei was watching him for a while then shook his head. _No. Not now… It's still too soon._ "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hiei didn't look at the fox.

Kurama watched the fire demon frowning and then he blinked when he heard a phone ringing. Kurama placed it into kitchen the day before. He made sure he won't miss the next conversation between Hiei and his mother. The redhead picked the phone up. "Hello? Hatanaka – Minamino residence. Shuichi's speaking."

"Oh Shuichi!"

"Mother!" Kurama smiled at Hiei who looked up.

There was a laugh from his mother. "From the way you said that I'd thought you miss me."

"I do. Really much."

"That's sweet Shuichi."

The smile on redheads' face grew wider. "So how are you? Why didn't you call me yesterday when you got to hotel? And where were you already? What did you see? And-"

"Slow down Shuichi." His mother chuckled and Hiei had too an amused look on his face. Kurama stuck a tongue out at him and Hiei arched an eyebrow smirking.

"We're good. I didn't call you yesterday because it was really late when we got to hotel." She chuckled again. "Don't say this to your stepfather but I'll make sure that he'll get never again a map in his hands." The two then laughed and Kurama didn't notice the smile on Hieis face.

Hiei couldn't help it. He just loved the way the fox was laughing. It was such a nice sound. Everything seemed more alive. The plants… They seemed like happily laughing too as their master did.

Shiori was talking to Kurama about their first day on holiday and then asked how was they that far.

"You know we're all right mother. The school was fine and my day is even better now that you called."

"Oh Shuichi, you're always so nice. I'll have to end this call your little brother wants to go on a beach. He found there that one girl and…"

Kurama smirked. "Okay. Say him I wish him luck."

"Shuichi!" Shiori laughed. "All right dear, I'll say it to him. Can you please give the phone to Hiei for a second?"

"Of course." Kurama then handed the phone to Hiei. Hiei looked at it and then back at Kurama. "Mother wants to talk to you."

The fire demon hesitantly took the phone. "Yes?"

Kurama was doing what he could to hear his mother but it wasn't enough. He could hear only Hiei side of conversation.

"Yes, we are…. No… Yes, I'm making sure of it. ..."

Kurama smiled a bit. Hiei was actually **talking** to his mother. It wasn't his usual 'Yes.' 'No.' 'Hn.' Then his smile faded when he noticed Hiei was looking at him with a big smirk on his face. "Of course." The fire demon handed the phone back to him.

Kurama took it and didn't fail to notice as Hieis eyes ran over him. He blushed a bit. "Y-Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you bye dear. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, of course mother." The redhead smiled.

"Fine. Oh and dear?"

"Yes?"

"Through the 'night activities' – make sure they're safe."

"Mother that was a bad joke." Now, Kuramas blush was a real competition to his hair. He glanced over at Hiei who was smirking amused at his blush and then the fox quickly looked down.

"I was only joking Shuichi – I know with Hiei it's always safe."

"Mother!!!"

Shiori was laughing. "I'm sorry dear; I just can't help teasing you. But I really have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know. Have a nice time Shuichi."

"You too mother." Kurama said and hung up the phone. He couldn't look at Hiei and that really amused the fire demon.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

"Are you sure?" He asked repeating the sentence redhead asked him only minutes ago.

"Yes. I have to do some homework and then we can watch that movie it that's fine."

Hiei shrugged. "Whatever."

"Okay. I'll make sure it won't take too long."

Hiei nodded and went to Kuramas room along with the fox.

THE END

That's all for now… So… what do you think?

Did you like it? Or not? I'll be glad if you'll say me. Please review.

Thanks for reading! Bye now!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people! Next chapter is here!

Oh thank you all for reviews! I was glad to read them.

Disclaimer: YYH doesn't own me... err… I mean **I** don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

So to the story.

STORY STORY STORY

Kurama was sitting at his desk doing his homework with his back to the fire demon who was sitting on redheads' bed watching the fox. Kurama felt eyes on him and blushed. He couldn't get out that comment his mother did out of his mind. He shook his head and sighing closed his book.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked not letting eyes down from Kurama.

The fox turned to him and smiled. "Nothing Hiei. I just think I have enough for today… So we can watch that movie." Hiei just nodded. "Fine. So you can go sit down in living room and I'll make popcorn for us."

Hiei nodded again and went down with his fox. He sat down on the sofa and watched as the redhead disappeared to kitchen. Then he looked out of the window and noticed the sun was setting down slowly. He didn't notice it up in Kuramas room. His mind was full of… other ideas. And they all had something to do with a redhead who was sitting in front of him at his desk. Though in Hieis mind he hadn't had so many clothes on. The doors opened again and Hiei turned to see Kurama walking to him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, it seems we don't have any. I'll go tomorrow shopping." Kurama sat down next to Hiei turning on the TV along with DVD.

"It's all right." Hiei smirked. "Everything I want I have here." He said, his hands encircling Kurama and pulling him to his chest. Kurama stiffened. "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything." Hiei was nuzzling Kuramas neck and the redhead relaxed.

Kurama tilted his head a bit so Hiei could kiss him. When they pulled away after a while the movie was starting. Kurama was on his back half lying in Hieis' lap with his head resting on fire demons' chest. They watched the movie and didn't notice the dark sky outside.

Suddenly Kurama shivered a bit and Hiei looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit cold." Kurama said sitting up. "I'll just go for a blanket and – ah!" Hiei pulled him back to his arm and Kurama blinked. "Hiei?"

"Stupid fox." The fire demons arms tightened around Kurama and Hiei rose his temperature. "Better now?" He asked.

"Much." Kurama smiled and snuggled to Hieis chest closing his eyes.

Fire demon didn't smirk at Kuramas action; he was just eyeing the fox worriedly.

----------------------------------------------

Kurama woke up, lifted his head and glanced at the screen. The movie already ended. He turned it off and lay his head back down. When his head touched Hieis chest Kurama looked up at him and a smile appeared on his face. _He's so calm in his sleep…_ Kurama gently touched Hieis cheek. The fire demon didn't stir. Kurama felt a feeling he didn't feel in such a long time. "Hiei…." The fox whispered quietly not to wake Hiei. "I don't want you to leave as he did…"Kurama felt the tears in his mind as a memory tried to enter his mind. H closed his eyes firmly, he didn't want to remember. "So I can tell you this… but… I think I… I may love you." A sad smile was on redheads lips. Kurama hid his face into Hieis chest letting the sleep claim him again.

He couldn't see wide red eyes opened. _Kurama…_

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kurama woke up to a sweet kiss. He smiled into it and opened his eyes. Hiei, seeing the fox was awake pulled away.

Kurama smiled at him. "Good morning Hiei."

"Morning."

Kurama sat up and stretched a bit. "What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

Hiei smirked a bit but quickly hid it. "Seven."

"What?!" Kuramas eyes widened. "I'll be late for-"He was silenced with a gentle kiss but he pulled away. "I have no time for this. I'm running already late and-"

"Then it seems I have to carry you again." This time Hiei didn't try to hide the smirk on his face this time.

Kurama frowned but had to admit that that was the only way for him to get to school on time. The fox sighed. "Fine." Kurama then looked at Hiei. "But I'd swear you had this planned." Hieis smirk only widened as he captured Kuramas lips again.

-------------------------------------------------

After school Kurama made sure he was the first exiting class much to surprise of his teacher. He didn't want to be cornered as the day before. And he had that stupid headache again. He quickly made his way out of school and smiled a bit when he felt a familiar energy. In next second Hiei appeared next to him. "Hello Hiei." Kurama smiled a full smile.

"Hn." Hiei smiled a bit too but then noticed the students walking out of the school. 'We're going." He caught Kurama hand but before they moved Hiei pulled Kurama to him and kissed him, smirking when he heard surprised gasps from watching students.

Kurama pulled away and blushed. "Hiei..." He whispered frowning a bit. Hiei didn't say anything just pulled the fox away. "Hiei let me just drop my bag at home and we can go to see Yukina."

Hiei nodded and after a short pause at Kuramas house they were on the way to temple.

All the time Kurama was smiling happily, talking to Hiei and hoping that the fire demon wont' notice that his headache was back. It seemed it didn't help.

Hiei caught his wrist. "Fox, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hiei." Kurama answered with a sweet smile tugging his hand away.

Hiei turned the redhead to face him and growled. "What about we make a deal Kurama? We won't lie to each other."

The fox looked away. "It's really nothing Hiei."

Hiei caught Kuramas hair and pulled the fox down to his eye level. "We. Won't."

The redhead sighed. "It's really nothing serious." Hiei gave him a doubtful look. "It's only my head."

Hiei released the grip he had on Kurama. "Do you have a headache again?" Kurama gave a little nod. Hiei stroked Kuramas hair. "Come we're going to Yukina – she can as well try to find out what's wrong with you."

The fox shook its head. "No Hiei, it's just a headache. It'll be gone soon." Hiei was frowning at him. "Really Hiei, there's no need to worry. I'll be all-"

"Shut up fox." Hiei pulled him down for a kiss, running his tongue over redheads' lips. Kurama blushed a bit but opened his mouth and let out a small moan when fire demons tongue slipped into his mouth. When Hiei pulled away he rested his forehead against Kuramas. "Kurama – I love you. I want to know what's wrong. And I have bad feeling about that stupid headache."

Kurama bit his lip. "Hiei it's really just a headache. What else should it be?"

Hiei pulled away. "Kurama…" He growled.

"It's not necessary Hiei." When Hiei gave him a glare Kurama sighed. "Fine."

Hiei gave Kurama a small peck on his lips. "Thank you."

The rest of the way they were silent. Kurama trying to ignore the pain and Hiei watching the fox carefully. When Kurama felt Hieis eyes on him he turned and smiled at the fire demon.

Hiei frowned when the fox quickly looked away but not quickly enough to hide the pain in his eyes. _Yukina – I hope you'll have answer for me._

------------------------------------

When Yukina felt the energy of his brother and his-hopefully-soon-to-be mate she went out and was waiting on them in front of the temple. She smiled when she saw to familiar persons and rushed to them.

"Brother!" She gave Hiei a hug. "I'm so glad you came!" Hiei let a smile appear on his face.

Then Yukina let go of Hiei and hugged Kurama. "Kurama I'm happy to see you too."

Kurama smiled on her. "Same here."

Yukina then let go of him and was smiling happily. "Come in. Did you eat already?" When Hiei shook his head she led them inside. Hiei caught Kuramas hand and they went in behind her. Yukina made them lunch and they were eating and talking. Well Yukina and Kurama were talking Hiei was just studying his fox with thoughtful glance.

"So have you everything prepared for the wedding?"

Yukina smiled. "Yes. And I have to thank Keiko and Botan for it. Without their help I'd be lost. And brother was helping me too." She smiled at Hiei.

"Really? I didn't know." Kurama too glanced at Hiei.

Yukina frowned at her brother a bit. "Brother? Is something worrying you?"

Hiei looked from Kurama to his sister. "Hn." He glanced at redhead for a second. "Kurama's having a headache in last time."

"Headache?" Yukina turned to the fox. "How long have you been having headache?"

Kurama looked down. "You don't need to worry Yukina. It's no-" Hiei growled and Kurama sighed. "Only a few days."

"Few days?" Kurama nodded and Yukina frowned. "Was there anything else?" Kurama shook his head but Hiei glared at him.

"He was feeling cold yesterday." The fire demon said to his sister.

Yukina looked frowning at the table. "I'd go to Genkai, but she's not here right now…"

Kurama smiled at her. "Yukina, it's really nothing. I'm grateful for your concern but I'm sure you have enough problems around wedding. I'll have to go now, mother will be calling me." Kurama then stood up and looked at Hiei. "I'll see you at home Hiei?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, I'm going with you."

Kurama smiled again. "Okay. Goodbye Yukina."

"Yes, Kurama good bye." Yukina said with a smile and gave the redhead a hug.

"I'll wait for you in garden Hiei." Kurama said and went out. The headache was still there and he hoped that plants presence would help him a bit.

Hiei nodded and when Kurama left he looked at Yukina. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not really sure. He's not ill and…" She looked at her brother. "I think it's something psychical… Like a result of some inner battle."

Hiei nodded and gave his sister a hug. "Thank you."

Yukina hugged him back and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't help you."

"You did." Hiei said remembering what the fox was talking the day before. Inner battle. That could be it. Hiei nodded to his sister good bye and went to after his fox.

THE END

That's all for now people. I know it's pretty short but… I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. I'm curious about your opinion.

Good bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people! Another chapter!

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it. And nor do I any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

So to the story.

STORY STORY STORY

Hiei went out looking for his fox. He found Kurama sitting on the ground leaning with his back on a tree and with his eyes closed. He seemed calm. Hiei walked t him and the fox opened its eyes.

"Hiei…"

Hiei sat down next to him and pulled Kurama to his arms. Kurama sighed contently as he rested his head on Hieis shoulder. He closed his eyes again and felt Hieis hand stroking his hair.

"How are you fox?"

"Better. Thank you Hiei." Kurama smiled a bit. "I think the plants are helping me." It was only then that the fire demon noticed plans were giving Kurama their ki. Hiei mimicked their actions and was feeding Kurama his ki too. The fox snuggled closer to him.

They were sitting there for a moment till Kurama didn't stand up stretching. "As much as I like staying here like this, I have to go home. Mother will be calling you know." Hiei nodded and stood as well. Kurama shot one lost glance on the plants before leaving with a sigh. _I don't want to leave…_

Hiei caught Kuramas hand in his. "We can come back later if you want."

The redhead chuckled. "You know Kuwabara's coming and you're willing to sacrifice yourself?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I don't care for the fool." He stopped and Kurama looked at him. "I just want you to be happy."

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei. "I'm happy Hiei. I'm happy as I wasn't in a long time." _Really, really long time…_

They were again walking, Hiei still holding Kuramas hand. "Hn. You still have a headache."

"Don't worry Hiei." The fox smiled. "It will vanish with time."

The fire demon nodded. _Yes it will… And I'll take care of that._

Kurama then sighed. "I have to go to shop, too… Maybe we should hurry up a bit."

Hiei looked at him. "Do you have a sweet snow at home?" The redhead frowned in confusion but nodded. "Then we don't have to go shopping." Hiei said in matter of fact voice.

Kurama laughed and went home with his fire demon.

----------------------------------

At home Kurama noticed that recorder was blinking. He went to the machine and pushed a button.

"Hello Shuichi. You're probably not there because you're not picking up the phone – or you're there but you… have some work with Hiei." Kurama blushed when he heard his mother laugh. "Sorry dear, I'm promising that I won't tease you about that anymore… or at least I'll try not to. I'm just calling to say you that we're all right. Hope you and Hiei are having a good time. Okay I'll call you again tomorrow. Love you both. Bye."

At the end of the message Kurama was still blushing lightly and his blush deepened when Hiei put his arms his waist whispering in his ear. "You know I really like your mother. She has really good… ideas." Hiei chuckled at Kurama and kissed the redhead. "Really fox now I see why she likes teasing you so much." He chuckled again and went to kitchen.

Kurama pouted. "It's not funny Hiei!" He went to the kitchen after the fire demon.

Hiei took an ice cream from the freezer, looked at Kurama and answered with a smirk. "Of course it isn't."

The redhead glared at Hiei as he sat down. "You're supposed to by on my site!"

Hiei sat down too. "I am. And so is your mother. It's not my fault you can't see that." The fire demon began eat his ice cream still smirking on Kurama.

The fox faked a sigh. "There's no point in arguing with a child." Hiei glared at him but it didn't have required effect with his mouth full of ice cream. Kurama chuckled and kissed the sweet lips licking the cream. "I'm going to watch the TV for a while. You can join me if you want but let here your 'sweet snow'." Kurama grinned when he said the last words.

Hiei rolled his eyes and then looked at Kurama curiously. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Hiei asked as he stood up and went with the fox to the next room.

"No." Kurama shook his head. "Our teachers are protesting – well shortly we won't have school for the rest of this week." They sat down on the sofa.

"You seem sad about it." Hiei remarked.

"I am a bit. You know I like the school." The fox shrugged.

"Sure. And most of all those crazy fangirls and fanboys of yours." Hiei snorted and Kurama grinned. The fire demon glared at him suspiciously. "What?" Kurama smiled sweetly shook his head and didn't answer. "What?" Hiei repeated this time more demandingly.

"You're jealous." The redhead answered with a grin.

Hiei looked away. "I'm not." He knew it wasn't true… But he could at least pretend it was, couldn't he?

"Of course you are."

"Hn. You have big imagination. I'm not jealous."

"You're not." Kurama said in mocking voice.

"No." Hiei growled. When the redhead arched an eyebrow he continued. "I just want to kill them all for only looking at you."

Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss. "You're sweet in your own violent way Hiei."

"Yeah. And that's what you like about me." Hiei said with a smirk and not giving the redhead time to answer and pulling the fox to him for a kiss.

Kurama closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Hieis tongue. At first the kiss was gentle and exploring one… but it soon turned into passionate one. Kuramas hands went around the fire demon neck and Hiei lay the fox gently down on the sofa. He left Kuramas mouth and began kissing redheads jaw line earning little moans from the fox beneath him. His hands slowly moved to Kuramas chest and he was unbuttoning redheads' shirt when Kurama caught his shoulders with tears in his eyes. "Hiei please stop."

Hiei blinked and sat up. "Sorry Kurama… I'm sorry." He bowed his head while standing up. "I should know you didn't want this…" Hiei was thinking about leaving when a hand caught his writs. He looked at Kurama whose face was hidden behind his hair.

"Please Hiei don't leave." His voice was shaking lightly. "It's not that I don't want this… It's just… It feels just… Please Hiei don't leave." _It just feels like if I'm betraying Kuronue…_

Hiei thought he heard a little sob. He took a deep breath and sat back down. He lifted the fox chin. "I won't ever leave you Kurama." He smirked when the redhead met his eyes. "Even if you'd want me to."

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei hesitantly pulled the fox into a hug. Kurama hid his face in Hieis chest. "You're welcome Kurama." Then he pulled away a bit. "You look horrible, Kurama." Kurama pouted when he saw the smirk on fire demons face. "I think you looked better at temple with those plants. Come."

Hiei stood and pulled Kurama with him. "Where are we going Hiei?"

"You said you don't have school till the Monday?" Hiei asked while pulling the redhead to his room. Kurama just stunned shook his head. Hiei smirked. "Fine pack some clothes."

Kurama blinked. "Hiei what?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes. "Just do what I told you."

Kurama was confused but did as Hiei said. Then he looked at Hiei. "Now what?"

"We're going on holiday to Yukina."

"But… I can't leave. Mother will be calling tomorrow!"

"Hn. Just make that stupid machine say that you're at temple and they can call you there." Hiei growled. When Kurama didn't seem very determinate Hiei caught his hand and pulled him to recorder. "You felt better at temple Kurama, and you know it."

Kurama sighed then nodded. "Fine Hiei, but only because of you."

Hiei smirked and kissed Kurama. "That's a good fox." He smirked when the redhead slap his shoulder with a 'Hey!'.

So after Kurama make another message in recorder they left to the temple, Hiei carrying the fox in his arms. Kurama didn't mind now. He actually felt good with Hieis warm around him. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment… And then felt asleep in Hieis protective embrace.

THE END

That's all for now pals! I'm really sorry it's not longer but I have to post it 'cause I won't be able to update for some time… you know, we're not only moving but also going for a holiday to Germany… And in my 'new home' we won't have internet for a month or so so I won't be able to make frequent update… But as soon as I'll be home from holiday I'll go to some inet cafe and… You know what.

So did you like it??? Yes no? I'm just curious, please let me know.

Thanks for reading!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello people! The unbelievable and unforgettable Gemenice is back! (yeah I have a pretty big ego, don't I XD)

So I have to thank all you people for waiting this long for next chapter! (that means if you were waiting for it. XD)

And here is a thank you to my reviewers:

**Black Ice Phoenix Wolf**I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for your review! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

**Chaseha-Wing**I'm so happy you think it's good! Hundred times thank you!

**JGgirl**Thanks for your review! I'm doing my best! Enjoy the chapter!

**Randy's Dark Angel**I'm happy you like it this far! Thank you!

**s****hiorifoxiesmom: **_dreamily _Yes my beloved fire demon is soooo cute... _a voice from behind _**ROSE WHIP! **_Eyes snapping open _Eeeek I mean Kuramas beloved fire demon!

**Anna Jaganshi**Hey thank you! The move's gone well though we **still** don't have net at home! _Sob_ To that Kuronue betraying... hm... Love works strange doesn't it??? And maybe the betrayal is not the real problem... You'll see soon:3

**Mari03**Aj mne sa to zdalo krátke! Chudáčik Kurama... ale som si istá, že pri Hieiovi čoskoro zabudne na všetko zlé a bude happy ending!

**hiei's katana meara135: **I'm really glad you liked it! You really think I'm a good writer? _Blushing_ Thank you! Sorry this is probably not so soon… But from here it'll be sure quicker. Thank you again!

Thank you people you're so great!

AND I want to thank **Chaseha-Wing** for editing this chapter! How can I ever thank you properly??? Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

Okay here is the chappie!

STORY STORY STORY

When Kurama opened his eyes he was lying on a bed. Sitting up, he yawned and looked around. It seemed he was in temple, and Hiei was nowhere to be seen. The redhead stood up, stretched and went out of the room. He heard voices coming from the main room and he quietly walked to the doors.

"… I don't care if you're going to marry my sister or not; you're a fool." Kurama smiled when he heard the angry voice of his fire demon. He chuckled; Hiei was probably talking to Kuwabara. Well, it really did seem that Hiei was willing to sacrifice himself for Kurama's sake. The fox smiled; Hiei was just too cute sometimes… He chuckled again and didn't pay attention to Kuwabaras hearted answer; instead he decided he'll rather go outside to the garden. Hopefully no one would be there. The redhead wanted some time to think. He sat down, leaning against the temple wall. Now that he was sure Hiei loved him, he was happy, and he knew he felt something for that fire demon too. Everyday he was more positive it was love… Yes… He loved Hiei, but… There was still that memory of Kuronue; the memory of Kuronue and him. And it was so similar to that with Hiei… Kurama was just scared; he just couldn't give his heart to anybody… Couldn't …. Because if he did… they'd just leave him in the end; and if Hiei left … He wasn't sure he could bear it. Kurama closed his eyes. Those stupid tears just wouldn't let him be nowadays…

"Hello Kurama." He heard a gentle voice.

Kurama opened his eyes and looked up. "Yukina… Hello."

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked and took a few steps towards him.

"No." He quickly shook his head, "nothing." Then the redhead smiled, "you're not inside with Hiei and Kuwabara?"

"Well…" Yukina smiled a bit. "I couldn't stay there anymore hearing their arguing."

Kurama laughed. "Yeah, they are sometimes like a married couple."

"I hope you're not talking about what I think you are." They heard a growl. When they turned, they saw Hiei standing in doorway.

Kurama winked at Yukina and then turned to the fire demon with innocent smile. "I don't understand Hiei. What do you think I'm talking about?" Yukina giggled and Hiei glared at him.

"Don't play stupid, Kurama." Hiei moved to them.

Kurama blinked. "Hiei I really don't know what you mean." He faked sigh. "You know I can't read your mind; I don't have the jagan like you do."

"Shut up." The demon growled and sat down.

Yukina giggled again. "You're wrong Kurama. I think a married couple behaves like you and Hiei."

Kurama blushed and Hiei smirked. His sister winked at him, "Really I don't understand it. People who're married love each other, so why should they argue?"

Kurama smiled. "It something humans came up with."

"Oh," Yukina frowned lightly then smiled again. "Okay, I have to go. Kazuma is probably waiting on me."

Hiei growled when he heard Kuwabara's name but Yukina and Kurama just laughed. After Yukina left, Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei put his arm around the fox. "You know you could do this even when she was here."

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "But I didn't want to."

"Stupid fox." Hiei said rolling his eyes.

The redhead chuckled. "You know, it's almost a pet name now."

Hiei smirked a bit and leaned down to gently kiss his fox. "No if I was going to give you a pet name it will be 'My adorable darling'."

Kurama smiled and looked up at the fire demon. _Didn't know Hiei was so sweet…_ "That's beautiful Hiei, but wouldn't it be too long?"

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "No. Shortly – Mad."

"Hiei!" Kurama pouted when Hiei snickered. "And here I was thinking about you being really sweet."

"What's wrong? I thought you like it Mad."

"Hiei…" Kurama frowned.

The fire demon smiled. "Okay, let's return to the Fox one."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled and Hiei pulled him to his lap. The redhead sighed and rested his back again Hieis chest.

"Kurama… May I ask you something?"

Kurama looked at the demon. What was it he felt in Hieis voice? "Sure."

Hiei wasn't looking at him. For a while he was just stroking Kuramas hair as if thinking about how to ask what he wanted to. "There are legends in Makai… Are they true?"

Kurama bit his bottom lip. "Most of the legends are partially true Hiei…"

"What about those about your lovers?"

The fox frowned. "What- about them?"

Hiei looked down at the redhead who now was looking on the ground. He could tell Kurama was being uncomfortable with his questions but he wanted to know… "They say that you had many of them-"Kurama was opening his mouth, wanting to say something but Hiei didn't let him. "-but I don't want to know that."

The fox looked at him from the corner of its eye. "Then what is it?"

"In Makai I heard one legend that wasn't like the others… It was saying about a person… a person that was special to you…"

Kurama looked away. "A person that I loved, you mean." He said quietly.

"…Yes." Kurama closed his eyes and chuckled. It wasn't a happy or mocking chuckle Hiei noticed and frowned.

"I'm sure you know that this person's name was Kuronue. Don't play stupid Hiei you know this very well; what is it that you really wanted to ask?"

Hiei stopped stroking Kuramas hair. "Were you two… mates?"

Kurama opened his eyes. _Mates… _Kurama remembered what relationship he had with Kuronue. He loved him there was no doubt about it. He loved Kuronue and Kuronue loved him, and they were happy together. Though Kurama never said the words 'I love you' to Kuronue… Well never? That wasn't true… He said it… that night for first time. And he remembered how happy Kuronue was… And after that last big stealth they wanted to become mates… But that night… Kuronue died… _ He died… was it all… my fault…? _Kurama felt the tears in his eyes.

"Kurama?" A hesitant voice came.

Kurama blinked, _Mates._ "No we weren't." His voice was cold though he didn't want it to be. The tears were burning in his eyes. He quickly stood up and ran into the temple.

Hiei was stunned. "Kurama…" He stood up and wanted to go after his fox but a person stopped him.

"Let him be… He needs some time alone."

Hiei glared at the old woman before him. "What do you know about it." He went to the temple but suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Believe me – he has to fight this battle on his own. You can't help him." With that said the hand released him and Genkai went inside the temple.

Hiei was glaring after her…

------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stopped at the room where he woke up. He fell down on the mattress and the tears began ran down his face. He remembered the night… and he remembered the promised he made as well…The promise he made in front of Kuronue's grave… I love you Kuronue, and I will love you forever. Maybe… Maybe if he didn't say those words… "Was it… all… my fault?"

"If you think that you're really stupid."

He looked up surprised. "Master Genkai?" _H... How? _ He didn't hear the doors open.

"Your lover is worried about you." She said looking at the redhead.

Kurama looked down. "He doesn't need to."

"Whatever." She turned to doors and made a few steps towards it. Then she stopped. "You shouldn't let the past haunt you. It's past after all. You can't change what happened."

"So you're telling me to forget it?!"

"No." She shook his head. "There isn't a person who exists without a past; it's our past that's makes us what we are. Everything what happened to us forms our character. I never said you should forget. You have to learn from it and accept it, and stop blaming yourself for things that weren't really your fault."

"But it was my fault! It was me who wanted to go there! It was me who said the words… Everything was good until I-"

"It wasn't those words that killed him."

"But-"

"And I thought you were the intelligent one from your group, but it seems I was wrong. Even dimwit would understand that." The fox could feel anger in Genkais voice.

"You don't understand…" Kurama whispered.

"I do. More than you think. Blaming yourself won't help; you're just running from the real problem. Remember the past but don't let it influence your present happiness. That's what I learnt, and now it's your turn." And she left, leaving Kurama behind her.

"But…" The tears began to form in his eyes again. He couldn't stop them… He didn't really want to… Slowly he cried himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------

When he woke up it was dark, blinking he looked around; Hiei wasn't in the room. Slowly he stood up and quietly went to the doors not wanting to wake anybody. When he opened the doors he had to smile at the image in front of him. There was Hiei, sitting on the ground with his katana across his lap, with his back against the wall sleeping. He was so sweet, he chuckled softly; if he had a camera he was sure he'd take a few photos. He smiled again and not really thinking about Hiei being a fire demon; he took a blanket and covered Hiei with it. He gave Hiei a kiss on the forehead lightly so he wouldn't wake him, and went out in the garden. Genkai gave him some things to think about…

THE END

I know this is short but there is only one or two more chapters to go and then – finished!

So what do you think?

Any suggestions? Please leave me a review! I'm really curios about your opinion!

Thanks for reading!

Bye now!

Gemi


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people surprise! Another chapter is here!

Thank you all for reviews! I love you people!

**The Petulant Purple Princes...:** Hi! Thanks for review! I'm so glad! Yeah I know... It took me forever but this chapter is here a little sooner than the last, or? XD

**Anna Jaganshi** :Thanks for review! Did I say you already that you're such a kind person? To those chapters…Well... probably two... Though I actually got one nice idea how to change it a bit... But I´m not sure if Kurama´d like it. So... I don't really know... XD Yup Genkai is right. Though the past can still be haunting you have to stop blaming yourself one time. Everybody has to learn that... And I can proudly say our fox did. **HN. **_Sound of drowning katana _Oooooops I mean Hieis fox! Damn those two demons can be really possessive...

**Chaseha-Wing** : Thank you so much. I'm really happy you like it!

**JGgirl :** Thanks! I'll do my best I promise.

**shiorifoxiesmom:** Yeah Genkai is great. And Kurama was beginning to be too much OOC even for me XD and yup, Kuronue is such a nice guy. He's doing everything he can to help Kurama even after his death. - Oooops I didn't say anything!

**hiei's katana meara135 **:Thank you so much! I'm really grateful. The move was really... tiring and annoying. I had to leave place where I was living all my childhood ... _sigh_ but that's one from things that needs time to get used to right? XD At least I have this fic and WONDERFULL reviewers! Oh thank again! _Taking the bag with skittles and hanging back cookies _For you!

**Juniper:** Hi! Glad to hear from you again! Thank you for nice review! And the winner with ten points is… Genkai! I'm sure she succeeded. At least she gave Kurama something to think about. Hey and you know what – next time Kurama'll see Hiei sleeping like that I'll make him take a photo and send it to you!

**Paon**: Yeah I like him too... He can be so nice and cute when he wants to. Oh and I´m planning to take you up on that offer of yours!

**Mari03**: Hehe myslim ze v tejto kapitolke bude este trochu snivania... Je to najlepsi sposob ako otvorit Kuramovi oci a nemusi to pritom byt realita. XD Ale neboj sa postaram sa, aby ty dvaja zili coskoro happily ever after.

**Kurama's Baby Girl Isabella**:Don´t worry I´m not planning on stop writing my stories... I´ll sure end it. Hehe... Just my updates take forever in the last time... XD

And thank you so much **Chaseha-Wing** for the editing! You are the best!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

STORYSTORYSTORY

Kurama was standing outside breathing the cold night air. The breeze was playing with his hair, going unnoticed. His eyes were closed; the redhead took a deep breath and opened them. What Genkai told him was making sense, but… He sighed again.

Stop blaming yourself for things that were not your fault. 

Remember the past but don't let it influence your present happiness.

She was probably right, but still… Kuronue…

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Foxie how are you???" A voice behind him asked.

Yoko smiled, "Kuronue." He turned and kissed the second demon. "I missed you." The fox said before it claimed Kuronue's lips again.

When they pulled away Kuronue smiled. "I love you Yoko."

"I do too… I love you" Yoko smiled at the expression his partner gave him. It was for first time in their relationship that Yoko said that.

Suddenly there was a sparkle in others eyes. "Well, I think we should celebrate."

Yoko smirked too. "Hm, I think so too… What will be first - the kinky sex on the ground or the kinky sex in the den?" He asked licking the side of his partners face.

Kuronue moaned. "Damn your whole life is about kinky sex, right?"

The smirk on Yoko's face widened. "Of course, that's why I'm so good at it."

The second demon kissed him and after they pulled away breathless he said. "I'm not complaining."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kurama smiled. They had some rounds of hot kinky sex; that was true… But what they were planning to do after the stealth was love – making and marking, but that never happened… The fox sighed.

… present happiness…

Kurama lifted his head and looked up at the moon. He would be happy with Hiei… But what if their relationship wouldn't work? Would Hiei leave him? Maybe not, but still; it wouldn't be same as before.

You're running from real problem.

_Kuronue… Hiei… _Kurama opened his eyes and frowned. Maybe it's time to face his fears.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hiei opened his eyes; he wasn't sure what woke him. His eyes wandered to Kurama's room. When the fire demon noticed the doors were opened he frowned lightly. He stood up and something fell from his lap; glancing down he caught the object before it could touch the ground and smiled a bit. Hiei brought the blanket to his nose and breathed in the scent of his beloved. "Stupid fox, you're always worrying too much." He chuckled a bit and turned to doors which led to the garden. He was sure his fox would be there.

When Hiei got outside, his eyes widened at the image that was awaiting him. Kurama was standing in moonlight, with his eyes closed and the wind, playing with his hair. He couldn't move or say anything.

Suddenly emerald eyes opened but weren't looking at Hiei. "I've decided." A soft whisper from his fox could be heard.

Hiei blinked; obviously Kurama wasn't talking to him. He took a step forward, "Kurama?"

The fox blinked surprised and he turned around. "Hiei?" Then a small smile appeared on redhead's face and he took a deep breath. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened. Did Kurama just say those words he wanted to hear for so long? He did, didn't he? "Kurama…" Was it real? He wasn't sure, but he prayed for it to be true and not one of his dreams again. "What did you say?"

The smile on redhead face widened. "I said 'I love you Hiei.'." He chuckled at the disbelieving look Hiei was giving him and took a walked closer to the fire demon. He leaned down to be at one face level with Hiei and kissed the demon, letting his tongue slip through the partly open lips. When he felt confusion in Hiei, he mentally smirked. _Table turns! _After that he pulled away and looked into the still wide eyes. "I do. I love you."

In next second Kurama found himself being pulled into forceful and demanding kiss with fire demons tongue almost in his throat. _So much to table turning!_ Kurama couldn't do much but moan after Hiei's arm encircled him, bringing him closer. The redhead's mind was hazed and the fox didn't even notice when Hiei pulled away. Kurama smiled when he felt a warm spreading inside him. He missed THAT feeling. He missed to be loved and to love.

Hiei looked at the smile at redheads face. Slowly he lifted his hand and stroked Kurama's hair. The fox blinked and looked at him. "Kurama, I love you."

Kurama was still smiling when he leaned down and gave the demon a little peck on his lips. "I know. I feel the same."

Kurama loved him, could he wish for more? No! Hiei looked at the breathtaking being before him. Kurama was flushed, the green eyes hazed and red hair shining in moonlight. _Beautiful! _He thought as he brought the fox closer for another gentle kiss.

When the warm lips left his, Kurama whimpered at the lost and a chuckle met his ears. He opened his eyes to glare at Hiei.

The fire demon caught Kurama's hand and pulled him inside. "Come inside or you'll freeze; you're cold I can tell."

Kurama was still glaring at him. "I wasn't cold."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you were just shivering like crazy."

"I wasn't! And anyway you could easily warm me- Hiei!" Kurama was interrupted by Hiei shoving him down on the mattress.

"Just shut up." Kurama pouted and lay down turning away from Hiei. Hiei sighed and took off his cloak, then lay down next to his fox, pulling the redhead into his arms. "Kurama… I'm sorry." Kurama didn't try to get out of the embrace, but he didn't turn or say anything. "Kurama…" Hiei nuzzled the back of redhead neck. "You know I didn't mean it."

To that the fox sighed and turned around, still with a little frown on face. "I know, but you can be a real pain sometimes."

"I'm sorry." The fire demon said again before he claimed Kurama's lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he smirked. "But you love me for that."

Kurama smiled and stroked fire demons face. "I do." The fox yawned a bit.

Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama's forehead. "You're tired. Sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

Kurama nodded thankfully and put his head on fire demons chest. Hiei reached for a blanket and covered them both. Kurama closed his eyes with a soft whisper. "I love you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kurama was standing in an empty clearing. That place seemed familiar, but he felt lost. Looking around he thought, _where am I?_

"Fox, what are you doing here? Everybody is waiting for you at Genkai's."

Kurama turned around, "Hiei!"

The nest moment Hiei had his hands on his fox. He frowned putting his arms around the redhead. "What's wrong Kurama?"

Kurama was shivering and Hiei held him tighter. "I don't know… This place… It feels-"

"Yoko?"

Kurama and Hiei looked up at the person standing before them; Kurama gasped. He pulled away from Hiei's embrace and made a step forward. "Kuronue…"

The demon wasn't smiling. "What does this mean? I thought you loved me Yoko."

"I did. I still do!" Kurama yelled at his former partner.

"If so what's that?" The demon asked motioning to Hiei. Kurama didn't answer and Kuronue smirked. "I knew it Yoko. You just won't stop having pets." He laughed a bit and offered Kurama his hand. "Come on, we're going home. I missed you love."

Kurama slowly lifted his hand but stopped when he heard a whisper. "Kurama…?"

Kurama looked at the fire demon. Hiei was standing there wide-eyed, and even though he was guarding his feelings the fox could clearly see he was confused and hurt. Kurama hung his head; hair hiding his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Then he turned back to Kuronue…

He lifted his head, emerald eyes sadly looking at Kuronue. "I love you Kuronue and I always will. The time I spent with you was the happiest time in my life… as a Yoko. Then you died, and part of my heart died with you. I felt so alone; never before you, had I felt the warmth in my soul… never before had I felt loved. The pain of your death was too much, and it was even bigger with the thought that I was the one at fault. It was killing me from the inside, I couldn't bear it anymore, so I locked my heart away and tried to get rid of the pain and feeling of guilt the only way I knew how; pleasure! I had many lovers secretly wishing one of them would love me as you did, but… Nobody did, they all just desired me… my body.

I felt so miserable, I just wanted the death to come and take me, but I was too proud! I would never die by my own hand. So I was just waiting for an opportunity; and one day it came. In the form of a hunter! I was happy when he shot me, but ironically enough… The shot that should kill me and bring me peace brought me another pain. It gave me only enough injuries to suffer not to die.

Desperately I flew in to Ningenkai, where my soul merged with a dying unborn human boy. I was born as Shuichi Minamino… But I didn't care about my human life. I just wanted to recover and return to Makai, so I could waste my life another way, however when I had enough strength I couldn't. My mother… was easing the pain my heart … I realized she loved me… not in the way you did but even so, the few years spent in Ningenkai felt better than all the years I spent in Makai alone… So I stayed. With time the Ningenkai gave me another present … friends… And second love."

Kurama took a step back, taking Hiei's hand in his and squeezed it. He smiled a bit when Hiei squeezed his hand back. "Hiei… He was always here for me. I didn't know why but from the time he appeared in my life… I felt whole once again. He made me feel the warm again, the love. He loves me." He looked at the smaller demon besides him, "and I love him."

He then looked back to Kuronue. "Your death wasn't my fault, and I didn't betray you. You'll always have place in my hearth, but I…refuse to feel guilty anymore… I too want to be happy… And I'm happy with Hiei." He was looking at Kuronue from the curtain of tears.

Suddenly Kuronue smiled. "Damn took you long enough, foxy." Then he vanished, and the clearing disappeared with him. The fox stood there stunned.

"Kurama – it's time to go home." Hiei said tugging his hand.

The redhead looked at Hiei. "Hiei what-" Suddenly his head began to hurt. He closed his eyes in pain and when he opened them he was lying in Hiei's warm embrace. The fire demon was sleeping holding his fox close to him. Kurama blinked, _Was it… just a dream?_ He looked over Hiei's shoulder out the window and at the moon. _I don't know how, but… _A familiar face smiled down at him. _Thank you Kuronue!_ With a smile he snuggled closer to Hiei and sleep claimed him again.

-------------------------

THE END OF CHAPTER 12

Please people don't kill me! I know it wasn't the best, but even so I dare to ask… Did you like it???

Please leave me a review, I'll be really happy.

Thanks for reading!

Bye!

Gemi


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people! Did you miss me? Here is new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any character from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama, Kuwabara x Yukina.

Thank you all for nice reviews!

**shiorifoxiesmom**Well that's true. And everything will be okay now... hopefully. Sorry I know this is not soon, but I did what I could. Thank you for review, I'm really happy you like the story!

**hiei's katana meara135**Thank you so much! _blushing and taking the basket_ I'm really glad you liked the story. Hope you'll like this chapter as well. Thank you so much again!

**Yami's Black Hikari**Thanks for review. I'm glad you like it.

**Anna Jaganshi** Well who knows maybe it wasn't a dream. But that doesn't belong to this story. I'm happy you liked it. Hope you'll like this ending too. Thank you for review!

**Paon** Yeah, I'm happy too. Kurama without Hiei... well that wouldn't be right. Thank you so much for reading!

**juniper**Okay so the first competitor Genaki – ten points! The second Kuronue – twenty points! And the winner is ... Kuronue! Sorry Genkai. Well I would give Kurama the hit and the hug but I'm afraid of one really overprotecting and jealous demon... coughHieicough. I'm really happy you like the story but I'm afraid that you're overestimating my abilities... Thank you for the nice review! Oh by the way, Kurama is everywhere going with a camera, you know why, right? _wink_

**Mari03**Dakujem! Ale mam mensie obavy, ze ta kapitola bola celkom fajn len vdaka nedostatku spanku... Tato uz je zasa o nicom. _sigh_

**JGgirl** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it!

And one big THANK YOU to **Chaseha-Wing** for editing my story! Without you I'd be lost!!!

So now here is the story!!!

STORY

Hiei opened his eyes and looked out of the window. It was still night… Or early morning, he wasn't sure, but it was still dark outside. He took his gaze off the window to the being peacefully sleeping in his arms. He still couldn't believe it wasn't just a dream. His fox loved him. His Kurama loved him. Hiei smirked; his Kurama… Well that wasn't entirely true, was it? The fox wasn't marked by him truly… Hiei doubted that the fox would ever let him do so, but the desire to mark him was so strong… Hiei shook his head and looked at the redhead. Kurama was slowly breathing, his chest slowly rising up and down. Hiei smiled when he noticed the way the redhead was snuggling against him. Tightening his arms around his fox he sighed contently. Even though Kurama told Hiei he loved him, he somehow got the feeling that the hard part was still before him. He chuckled darkly, _stupid mating_… He sighed and stroked his fox's hair. "I love you Kurama…"

When Kurama woke up, a pair of ruby eyes was watching him silently.

Kurama smiled. "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei leaned down and kissed his fox. The redhead immediately responded, his arm went around fire demons neck. Hiei ran his tongue over Kuramas lips and Kurama opened them with a little moan. Their tongues playfully battled in their mouths. When Hiei pulled away he smirked. "Good morning."

Kurama smiled. "I think I could get used to such morning greeting every day."

Hiei smirked a bit and straddled Kuramas hips. "I'll be happy to greet you like this every day, but I think it could get even better. Care for a demonstration…" He licked at Kuramas neck.

Kurama moaned but then stiffened when he felt Hieis fangs brushing across his neck. "Hiei?"

Hiei heard Kurama calling him. He blinked. _What am I doing? _The fire demon shook his head, clearing his mind. Then he pulled away and looked to the emerald eyes. "I love you."

The redhead smiled and brushed his lips against Hieis. "I love you too…"

Hiei got off of Kurama and sat down next to him. "But I think we should talk."

The smile disappeared from Kuramas face and he nodded, but stayed silent. Slowly he sat up and looked down at his lap.

Hiei lifted Kuramas chin so the redhead had to look in his eyes. "Fox…" Hiei smirked. "How's your head?"

Kurama blinked and then smiled a bit. "Good. It doesn't hurt anymore."

The fire demon nodded. He wanted to ask Kurama about the sudden change in his behavior, but he didn't want the fox to understand it the wrong way. He stayed silent and frowned a bit.

Kurama smiled when he saw the frown on Hieis face. He caught Hiei's hand and squeezed it a bit. "Hiei, if you're wondering… Genkai said some things to me and… my old friend helped sure as well… They helped me to realize that even I deserve happiness… and that's you Hiei."

"Kurama…" Hiei whispered and then smirked. "You're so stupid."

Kurama blinked. "What?"

Hieis smirk widened and he kissed his fox. "It took you this long to realize that."

Kurama smiled. "Maybe, but now I know."

Hiei kissed him. "I like that." He claimed redhead's lips again, this time letting his tongue beg for entrance to redheads' mouth. Kurama quickly opened his mouth and Hiei didn't hesitate and slipped inside.

Suddenly the fire demon pulled away and Kurama whimpered and Hiei smirked. "Sorry fox, but Yukina is coming in here." Kurama pouted and Hiei chuckled before he put a peck on the pouting lips. "Don't worry fox; we will get to that part where I'll make you scream my name too."

Kurama blushed but then smiled mischievously. "Tell me Hiei… Did you **want** Yukina to know what a pervert you can be?"

Hiei blinked not understanding. Kurama smirked and motioned behind the fire demon. Hiei turned around and his eyes widened when he looked at his blushing sister. "Yu- Yukina…. How long… were you standing there?"

His sister smiled. "Not very long brother. I knocked but you didn't open. I just wanted to call you because Kurama has a phone."

Hiei nodded. "We'll be right there."

That was when Kurama smirked and winked at Yukina. He then put his arms around Hiei, and stroked his chest through his shirt and whispered in fire demons ear. "But Hiei… I thought you wanted to make me scream your-" Kurama couldn't say much more because Hiei silenced him by putting his hand on redheads mouth. Yukina giggled and Kurama would've laugh if there wasn't a blushing angry fire demon that was glaring at him.

"Well, I'm going back, then." Yukina giggled again and left.

When the doors closed behind her, Hiei pulled his hand away and growled at the fox. "You're going to pay."

Kurama stood up and smiled. "I love you too Hiei." He gave Hiei a little kiss and pulled him towards the doors. "Come on Hiei, I believe that it's mother calling."

Hiei rolled his eyes then muttered something and squeezed Kurama's hand. With a little smirk he walked out of the room. "But you know Kurama… Now I'll make sure that even Mukuro will hear you."

Kurama blushed but smiled. "I'm counting on you Hiei."

Hiei turned and kissed him. "Don't worry fox. But we have to hurry. If it's really your mother we can't let her wait now, can we?"

Kurama smiled. "No we can't." But when he was standing in front of the phone he frowned.

Hiei knew what was going on. "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to fox."

"I do, I want to Hiei. I'm just… not sure what she'll say." The fox smiled at him.

"She'll be happy Kurama. Actually I believe that she already knows."

Redhead's eyes widened. "What?"

Hiei just smirked and handed him the phone.

Kurama sat down and took the phone. Hiei sat down beside him. The fox took a deep breath, "hello? Shuichi's speaking."

"Oh, dear, did anything happen?" Kurama could hear his mother's worried voice.

"Of course not mother. Everything's fine."

"Then why aren't you home? Shuichi if anything happened you know you can tell me."

The redhead smiled at Hiei. "Actually – there is something mother. But don't worry it isn't anything bad."

"What is it?" Even though he could still hear worry in her voice there was curiosity as well.

"Well uhm…" Hiei caught redheads hand and squeezed it. Kurama smiled a bit and squeezed back. "Hiei and I… we … we are…"

"Oh Shuichi, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Kurama blinked. "What?"

"I always thought that you and Hiei will be a sweet couple dear."

Kurama was in shock. "W-what? How did you…"

His mother laughed. "Oh dear I'm your mother, I can see some things before you."

Even though he knew his mother wasn't mad he was still a bit nervous. "So you don't mind? I mean that your son is a gay." He said in small voice.

"Why should I? Shuichi you're my son. I love you and always will. All I want is for you to be happy; and if you're happy with Hiei, I don't mind." Kurama was sure his mother was smiling. "To say you the truth I'm very happy that you chose Hiei. I love him like a son already and he's really a good person."

Kurama smiled. "Yeah… You know, you're the best mother on the world."

"You're too sweet Shuichi. Okay, now before we get over sentimental"- His mother faked a sob and Kurama chuckled when Shiori laughed. "Okay what I wanted to say is that I have to go. I left your brother alone in the kitchen – he said he wanted to make something to eat alone and I'm afraid how it'll end. Tell Hiei that I love him for me, okay?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and pouted playfully. Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes I believe you like him more than me mother!" When he heard his mother chuckling he smiled. "Good bye mother. And say hello to Shuichi and father."

"Of course. I love you both, bye."

"Bye."

Kurama put down the phone ad smiled at Hiei. "I should tell you that she loves you."

"Uhm… She is too kind." Hiei blushed.

"But I can't believe…. She already knew."

Hiei smiled. "I told you so, didn't I fox?" Hiei smirked and pulled Kurama to his lap.

Kurama leaned against Hiei chest. "Yes you did. But even so I was still a little afraid, you know."

"That's what I don't understand. Shiori loves you. What were you afraid of?" Hiei asked as he licked Kurama's neck.

"I'm not really sure…You know… in human society it's wrong when two men fall in love with each other." Kurama rested his head on fire demons shoulder.

Hiei pulled away and frowned. "What? Wrong?" He shook his head. "That's stupid. You can't help who you fall in love with. But anyway Shiori is not like others ningens. She's nice. I can't believe that she'd think this is wrong." He motioned to their still joined hands.

Kurama smiled at his little demon. "You're right. Mother is great- you know she said that she's happy that you're my lover."

Hiei blinked. "What?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes. She said that you're a good person." Then the fox smirked. "Of course I didn't say her that the only reason why I'm with you is because you're the only person who can save me from those fan girls."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Oh is that really the only reason?"

Kurama pretended to think. "Well… I don't see any other."

Hiei smirked. "Then let me give you one." He said and then kissed Kurama. Kurama moaned when strong arms encircled him and pulled him closer. He could feel the warm coming from the fire demon and pressed himself closer to Hiei. When the need to breath was too much to ignore they pulled away and Hiei began kissing redheads' neck.

Kurama moaned. "Well I-I believe that we can a-add that too along with the fact that I loooove you."

The fire demon smirked. "That's good." Then he pulled away. "Come! I'm hungry."

Kurama groaned and rolled his eyes. "You know you can really spoil the mood, right?"

Hiei chuckled and when Kurama stood Hiei pulled the fox to him once more and whispered to his ear. "Don't worry Kurama I'll make it up to you later."

Kurama shivered in anticipation and smiled. "Sounds good." He kissed Hiei before the two left the room.

When the two demons got to kitchen Yukina smiled at them. "Oh hello. I made you breakfast."

Hiei nodded to her sister and sat down, pulling Kurama with him. Kurama smiled at the girl. "Thank you Yukina."

Yukina sat down next to them. "So, how is your head Kurama?"

Kurama smiled remembering Hiei asking him the same question. "I'm fine Yukina, thank you."

Yukina nodded and smiled at her brother. _Everything will be fine, now,_ "I'm glad."

Kurama wasn't really hungry so he just watched Hiei and talked with Yukina through the breakfast, until the fire demon growled. The fox then smiled a bit when he felt Kuwabara's ki nearby. Yukina stood up and smiled apologetically, Kurama smiled and nodded before she left. He then looked at his demon next to him, who had mouth full of pancakes. The redhead chuckled a bit wondering how Hiei could eat such sweet things everyday.

Hiei glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing Hiei." Kurama chuckled again before leaning down and licking the chocolate from fire demons lips. When Kurama pulled away Hiei sat there for a while stunned then decided that the redhead tasted better than anything else. Hiei pulled him down for another kiss completely forgetting about breakfast.

"Get a room, you two." The two demons pulled away and looked to the doors where Genkai was standing with a bored look on her face.

Kurama chuckled again when Hiei rolled his eyes and growled, standing up, he went to the garden. But turned when he didn't hear Kurama coming with him. Kurama smiled and gave him a little peck. "Go Hiei, I'm there in a minute." Hiei looked at him then nodded and left.

The redhead then turned to Genkai who ignored the two demons and was now drinking her tea. "Master Genkai I wanted to… thank you."

Genkai looked at him the expression still bored. "So you finally used your brain? I'm sure Yusuke will be glad that he can keep the crown."

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you again." He smiled and went out to find his little fire demon.

Genkai sipped from her tea again, hiding her smile, "Finally!"

Outside Kurama looked around searching for Hiei. He noticed his beloved talking with his sister. He didn't want to interrupt so after he was sure Hiei sensed him he went to the garden and sat on the ground. Leaning his back against a tree, closed his eyes and waited.

---------------------

When Hiei went out of the temple and noticed Yukina standing near he walked to her. He sensed before that Yukina wanted to talk to him alone. "Where is the fo – Kuwabara?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Oh he's waiting on me near the gate. He wanted to take me out today."

Hiei glared to the direction of the gate but nodded. Then he turned back to Yukina. "You wanted to talk with me?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes, I wanted to ask – are you and Kurama together now?" Hiei nodded and Yukina smiled and threw her arms around Hiei. "Oh, I'm so glad brother! This means you're going to tell him about the mating, right?" Hiei sighed and Yukina let go of him. "Brother?" She frowned.

Hiei looked down. "…No, not right now."

"But…"

Hiei looked at her. "Yukina he just now realized he loves me… Mating is another step… I don't want to scare him away."

Yukina sighed. "But the mating is-"

Hiei turned to the temple when he sensed Kurama coming out. He then turned back to Yukina. "Don't worry sister, everything will fine."

Yukina bit her lip but nodded. Hiei smiled a bit and hugged her before going after Kurama.

-----------------------------

Feeling Hiei coming to the fox turned and smiled. "Hiei."

Hiei nodded and sat down. Kurama frowned. "What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing," when the frown didn't leave redheads face Hiei pulled him in his lap and nuzzled his neck. "Don't worry Kurama. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank Genkai."

"Hn." Hiei was now stroking Kurama's hair.

Kurama leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei smiled. "I love you my Fox." _My Kurama… Not my mate, not yet, but… maybe with time… _"I love you." He said again and kissed Kuramas forehead.

THE END

So this is the end... Or no? It's up to you. I'm not sure if I should end it here, before I start messing up and write a few chapters sequel if and when I feel like it or I can add another chapter to this. I don't know so you decide.

Anyway did you like this? Yes, no? Let me know please. (Review!)

Thanks for reading!

Bye!

Gemi


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody! I'm back with hopefully the last chapter! It's not really good at least that's what I think. _Sigh_ Maybe I should stop in the best as the saying goes in my country. But you wanted it! And your wish is my command! So please no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH… (still didn't get it as a present… XD)

Warnings: Shonen –ai, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

Thank you all for reviews!

**Paon**Well I wrote something. Hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for review!

**Anna Jaganshi**Sorry it isn't really soon, but I have a small exam season at my school so I didn't really have time to write much... and I was lazy too XD. Oh about that mating season... I changed my idea a bit... hope you'll like it. _Wink_

**shiorifoxiesmom: **Yeah I love happy endings too! Those are just so... HAPPY! And to Hiei... who wouldn't want to be mated to Kurama? But I did something about that. Hope you'll like it!

**JGgirl**Hey happy you liked it! I hope I won't be too proud if I say that I liked the last chapter too. I think that was one of my best actually... Yay! Hope you'll like this chapter as well!

**GothicSuicide**Hey thank you so much for review! I continued so I just hope you'll like this chapter!

**Black Ice Phoenix Wolf** Thank you for review! I'm so glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter so enjoy!

**beth yates (vampiregirlxo)** Thank you so much! I'm still far from great writer _blushing_ but really really really thank you!!! Glad you like the story so far!

**Mari03**Nooo... Hiei je Hiei... a k tomu zamilovany... uhm… noo… mozno ho to len nenapadlo? Som rada ze sa ti pacila kapitolka:)

**juniper: **Hey! Glad you like not only the story but my reply as well!!! But you know I'm just returning the favor. :) Yours are making my days too! Hmm… maybe I should tell Kurama that he should take a photo of blushing Hiei as well… _writing it down so I won't forget_ Okay! And now – to our little competition! The third place with wonderful ten points has… Shiori! The second – twenty points – Kuronue! And now… comes the moment we've been all waiting for… the winner of this chapter with thirty points is - _dramatic sound of drumbeat_ - Genkai!!! Congratulations:) Thank you again for a wonderful review!

One big thank you to my friend **Chaseha-Wing** for editing!

Oh and I'd be happy to inscribe this chapter to one really nice girl and my good friend **Mary03** who has birthday not so long ago… Happy birthday Mary! Sorry I didn't get it out sooner. _Sobbing_

Okay here it goes:

STORY

Kurama was sitting at his desk absently looking at his book. He couldn't believe it was three weeks after he told Hiei he loved him. Two weeks ago his family returned, the fox was nervous and even though he tried not to show it, Hiei noticed. So he stayed to greet Kurama's family with him, smiled the redhead looked back on the event.

-FLAHSBACK-

Kurama was pacing from one room to other, while making sure everything perfect. He was really nervous; any minute his family would be there… Would they know already? Did Shiori tell them? He was so nervous that he didn't notice a little fire demon standing in front of him until he tumbled right into his arms. He blinked at looked at the other demon. "Hiei, you're here?"

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "You should sit down, before you break something or harm yourself."

Kurama frowned a bit, and shook his head. He tried to push the smaller demon away, but the strong arms wouldn't let him get away.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hiei growled.

The redhead rolled his eyes and went over to the couch with Hiei. He sat down and the fire demon mimicked his action. Hiei looked at him, "Why are you so nervous anyway?" 

Kurama sighed looking away. "Please Hiei don't take it badly… I'm not embarrassed about our relationship or anything, but I'm afraid of what my family might say. I'm happy mother took it so well, but as I was saying to you before there are many homophobic people in Ningenkai, and … I'm not sure what I would do if my stepfather and brother wouldn't accept me." He sighed again.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care, It's your life, isn't it?"

Kurama slowly nodded. "Yes, it is… but they're part of it as well."

"Hn. But that's not the only thing that is troubling you." Hiei stated.

Kurama stilled and then looked at Hiei. "No it's not. I… I want to ask you something Hiei." The fire demon nodded acknowledging him and Kurama slowly continued. "I wanted… wanted to ask… if you-"

That was when the doors opened revealing smiling Shiori. "Oh dear, I think that you really shouldn't have used the map Kazuya."

"That's not my fault, the road wasn't imprinted there."

Shiori rolled her eyes smiling. "Sure, love."

The redhead quickly stood up, "Mother!"

His mother looked up and smiled at him. "Oh Shuichi dear, I missed you."

Kurama hurried to her and hugged her. She giggled. "Don't tell me you really missed me. You had Hiei here all the time." She said in amused voice.

Kurama blushed a bit when she mentioned Hiei but smiled. "I've missed you mother."

"I've missed you too." He let go of her and his mother chuckled. Then she looked at Hiei who came up to them. "Hello Hiei, come here. I've missed you too my son."

Hiei slowly came to her, and she hugged him too. The fire demon couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face and whispered. "Same here…Mom"

"Hello boys!" Kurama's stepfather greeted.

Kurama smiled. "Hello." Now when he was looking at his stepfather he felt even more nervous than before. Hatanaka noticed and smiled at Hiei. "So I've heard we're almost family now, Hiei."

Kurama gasped and Hiei put his arms around the redhead smirking, "Probably."

Shiori smiled at her blushing son. "Oh as I said you two are just too sweet. I'll have to take some photos of them together, what do you think dear?" She turned to Kazuya smiling.

"Of course, love." Her husband nodded and kissed her on cheek.

Kurama smiled. "Thank you, father." He put his hands on Hiei's when suddenly the doors burst opened and his glaring stepbrother walked in.

"I can't believe it's really true!" He took a few steps towards Kurama and his glare hardened when he looked at Hiei. "What does this mean?!" The fox felt the pain slowly creeping into his heart, Hiei noticed and his arms around the fox tightened. The younger boy looked at his brother again.

Kurama just knew something like this would happen. He felt the fear again. He liked his stepbrother; he was like real brother to him. "Shuichi, I'm sorry, but-" But the younger one didn't let him finish.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe that you're gay and didn't tell me! That's not fair! You should tell me! That's something true brothers' share!!!" The boy sat down and was glaring on his brother.

Kurama closed his eyes. "Shuichi I- wait." He opened them and blinked. "You're upset because I didn't tell you?"

The younger boy nodded pouting. Kurama blinked again. His brother didn't hate him… He didn't mind he was gay, the little one was just angry because he didn't share with him this secret. His whole family accepted him… The though brought a smile on his face and he could here Hiei chuckled. _Stupid fox, I told you so…_ Kurama laughed a bit and sat down next to his brother. "I'm sorry. If I knew you'd want to know I'd tell you but… I was a bit afraid what you'll think about me…"

The smaller one rolled his eyes. "What would I think about you? You're my brother. I know you and I don't care who you like."

Kurama smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, my true little brother." He chuckled and so did Shu-chan. Their parents smiled and even Hiei couldn't stop the little smile on his face. Now Kurama will be really happy.

When Kurama pulled away from his brother, the boy looked over redhead's shoulder to Hiei. He then looked back at Kurama and whispered. "Now that its official Hiei's your boyfriend… could he help us take our things from the car?"

Kurama and his parents laughed while Hiei glared.

- END OF FLASHBACK-

Then Kurama frowned. Everything was nice now, but… but the last few days, Hiei was behaving really strange. He was moody, short-tempered, he even snapped at his sister. And what made him really worried was that Hiei was leaving him without a word.

Kurama sighed; and today… Today when they were on a one of Yusuke's parties Kurama had to pull the smaller demon away or he'd kill the spirit Detective. And then when Hiei calmed down again, he just left. The redhead had enough. He apologized, noticing Yukina's worried glance, insuring her that everything will be fine and he left to go home. He didn't talk to his mother; he just went up to do his homework. Later that night, Kurama heard a soft knock on the window. The redhead sighed and when he heard that knock and for second time he gestured to his plants to open the window. He wasn't going to do it. Kurama was angry at Hiei and wanted the smaller demon to know it. He frowned and continued doing his homework. The fox could hear Hiei's soft steps. "Kurama…?"

Kurama didn't acknowledge the second demon, just turned the page of his book. He could feel the anger rising in smaller demon. "Damn it, Kurama!" Hiei yelled and turned the redhead to face him.

Kurama who was still sitting in his chair looked calmly up at the look Hiei who growled.

"Did you want anything Hiei?" The redhead asked sweetly.

Hiei's eyes widened for a second. That wasn't good, Kurama didn't normally use that tone with him, only when he was really pissed off. The fire demon closed his eyes and sighed. "Kurama… I'm sorry." Then he looked back at the fox, his hand going to stroke Kurama's hair, but the redhead stood and walked to his bed, where he sat down.

"As happy as I'm to hear it Hiei, your 'sorry' is not going to do it this time."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Kurama – I don't have the temper for this!"

"And that's the problem Hiei! What's wrong with you?" The fox frowned. "You snap on your sister, leave me for days without saying anything because you don't really talk to me, and you almost killed Yusuke today!"

Hiei held his hands in fists. "He touched your hair. Nobody is allowed to touch you. You're mine!"

It was Kurama who narrowed his eyes this time. "I'm not yours Hiei! I'm not your property!" The redhead sighed and looked down. Next words were spoken softly and quietly. "I'm not even your mate."

Fire demons eyes widened. "What? Kurama-"

"You should go Hiei." Kurama said still looking down.

Hiei took few steps forward. "Fox you don't-"

"Just go!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei shook his head with a "No."

"Damn you Hiei! Just get away! That's all what you've been doing these last days!"

"Fox you don't understand why I did it." Hiei said calmly.

"Oh, I understand perfectly Hiei." He gave a sore laugh. "This was too nice to be true, I just knew it." He whispered. "All those time when you told me you loved me… Che. You're just like the others."–

That was when he found himself being pinned to the bed and being kissed passionately. He tried to push the smaller demon away, but Hiei was stronger. And soon he was moaning into the kiss. After a while Hiei pulled away and glared at the redhead under him. "Shut up fox. You don't understand it again!" His glared disappeared and his features softened. "You don't understand. Please let me explain Kurama." He said quietly. "Please…"

Kurama looked up at the demon. Hiei seemed … so sad and heartbroken. His heart shattered at the sight. He sat up and pulled the smaller demon into a warm hug. "It's fine Hiei." He whispered as strong, firm arms encircled him in response, bringing him closer to fire demons warm. None from them said anything, till Hiei didn't pull away.

He looked into Kuramas eyes and bit his lip. "Kurama… I know I should tell you this from the beginning and I'm sorry I didn't but… Your feelings were so delicate – still are. I can feel it and I don't want to lose you."

Even thought Kurama was confused by that, he smiled a bit and squeezed Hiei's hand. "You won't lose me, I promise… But you should start from beginning."

Hiei squeezed Kurama's hand back and gently kissed him before nodding. "… You remember when I asked you about the marriage/bonding thing?" He waited for Kurama to nod. "Well… I was asking because me and Yukina… we're in mating season." He was waiting for some negative reaction from Kurama but the fox just blinked and tilted his head to one side.

"Koorimes have mating season?"

Hiei nodded. "It's not well-known but yes. We don't really have to find a mate but... it's the time when we feel the need to be with the one we love."

Kurama nodded then frowned. "You said you and Yukina are in this mating season. But Yukina isn't short tempered."

"I know. You forgot about the fire part in me. You should know Kurama, fire demons are jealous creatures… When we chose a mate we can see others as rivals that are trying to steal our mates from us… And that is what happened with Yusuke today."

Kurama blinked as sudden realization hit him. _Does this mean…?_ "R-really?" He asked with a little blush.

"Yes." Hiei smirked as the redheads eyes widened. The fox understood that the word was the answer for his unspoken question as well. His smirk grew when the fox gasped and stared at him. Well… He might have shocked Kurama a bit. But before the redhead could get out of his shock he continued. "I was leaving because… always when I'm around you I feel that strong need to mark you, to make you rightfully mine. I didn't know what you would say and didn't trust myself anymore. I didn't want to risk hurting you so I decided it'd be best if I'd just calm myself before coming to you… But now when I'm looking at you…" He took a deep breath and looked into those beautiful emerald eyes that were still wide from surprise. "Kurama, I love you. And I know that maybe I'm asking too much but… will you be my mate?"

Kurama blinked again. "Hiei… I-" Suddenly there was a knock on the doom.

"Brother, will you please help me with my school project?"

Kurama looked to the door. "I'm coming Shuichi!" he called and then turned back to the fire demon that was nervously sitting on his bed, biting his bottom lip. He smiled and gave Hiei a quick kiss. "I thought you'd never ask. I love you."

Hiei pulled the redhead down for another kiss. He brushed his tongue over Kuramas lips and when the fox opened his mouth, they both moaned. Hiei pulled away and let go off of Kurama so he could go help his brother and smiled. _It seems Yukina was right after all. Everything just needs time._

THE END

S the end. Hope I didn't make too much damage to this story and I also hope you liked it.

I can't really believe that you all held with me till the end. Here a cookie for everyone!!! Thank you all so much!

Please review!

Thanks so much for reading!

Gemi


End file.
